What if they were just Obsessed?
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: AU. Percy Olympia-Jackson is from one of the most powerful families in the country. A family that is obsessed with Greek mythology. Read about Percy's life as a normal kid. Most characters within story at some point. 2nd fanfic 1st PJO fic please be nice.
1. Party part one

**Hey people, thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope youe enjoy it.**

**This is only my second fanfic and my first Percy Jackson one, so please be nice.**

**Critism is welcomed as much and compliments so feel free to speak your mind - politly please :)**

**Also I am dyslexic so I appologize for any spelling or gramma mistakes, if you could point them out to me and correct them in a review that would be great.**

**Finally I am not to sure about the name for this story, if you have any suggestions for better names please tell me.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm ony going to put this once because I always for get them, I do not own Percy Jackson, I really wish I did but I don't :{ The good news is that because I don't own it I can say that it is an awesome book with out sounding big headed :D.**

* * *

Party (part one)

Percy POV

"Percy?" Mom called as I walked in the door.

"Yeah Mom?" I replied, "It's me. What's up?" She walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Where are you staying this weekend?"

"Erm... Dad's place; all my school stuff's there and Apollo said he'd give me and Thalia a lift. That okay?"

"Yes, it's fine honey. I just wanted to know so I would if you needed a lift from Paul," she explained.

"Don't worry about it Mom."

"Why is all of your school thing at your Dad's?" she asked, "You normally bring it back here over the summer."

"Remember, me and Thall went straight there at the start of summer so we could hide from Uncle Zeus's reaction to Dionysus being held back." As much as I would have loved to see that, Uncle Z would have killed me if I had. Because, despite the fact that he is the opposite of faithful, he was furious when he found out that my Dad had a son as a result of an affair (hypocritical much? I mean he has nine kids and only three of them are my Auntie Hera's!) so he never liked me much, until I found Thalia on the streets, but that's a different story for a different day, so even though we get on okay now, when he is in a bad mood I thank the gods he doesn't have the powers of his namesake.

Okay, so right now you're probably thinking 'Apollo? Thalia? Zeus? Dionysus? What's with these people?!' Well here's the thing. My family name is 'Olympia' as in Latin for 'Olympus' the home of the Greek gods. My great Grandad, on my Dad's side, studied Greek mythology and became a bit obsessed, So he called his Only son Kronos, as in lord of the titans. Kronos was taught mythology and told myths rather than bedtime stories when he was a kid, so he got into it as well. He then had three sons and two daughters: my Uncle Zeus, my Dad Poseidon, my Uncle Hades, my Auntie Demeter and my Auntie Hestia. They were taught mythology and inherited the obsession. So you get it; I am of the Olympia family so we have names of the Olympian gods and their kids.(though Hades and Zeus marrying women called Hera and Persephone were just coincidence). I'm Percy, short for Perceus.

"Okay Honey, but do you have all of the right books? And clean clothes that are okay with the school dress code?" Mom asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Mom!" she fusses about things _way_ too much, "Dad had all of my clothes at his place sent to the cleaners when we went to his beach house in July and I have all of my old text books from last year, two of them I'll need again this year and the others I will need I will get when I have the lessons. For the gods' sake will you stop fussing about everything!"

"Sorry Percy," she said with an apologetic smile, "I know I worry too much but you're always gonna be my baby boy, so it's not going to change."

"Great." I muttered as I headed to my little bedroom. I started searching through my draws looking for the swimming shorts my cousins, Bianca and Nico, had given me for my birthday a few weeks before. I found them; blue shorts that came down just above the knee with black skulls around the bottom fuelling the green flames that travelled up my thighs. I changed into them and put a light blue shirt on over the white t-shirt I was wearing. Then I grabbed my back pack and put my PSP in there with a few games, my wallet and the presents I had wrapped in gold and silver paper. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out of my room and to the front door. I opened it to see my step-dad Paul trying to dig his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey Paul," I greeted him.

"Hi Percy. Thanks," he said as I stepped back to let him into the apartment.

"See you Monday." I said to him as I stepped back towards the door, "See you Monday night Mom, have a good weekend." I called back and was walking down the corridor.

I heard the door open again and stopped, "Wait Percy!" I turned at my Mom's voice, "You're not going yet are you?" I opened my mouth to answer but she carried on, "Stay here for dinner and Paul will drive you to your father's in a couple of hours. It will save you walking three miles."

Well I like walking but that wasn't the point then, "Mom, it's the twin's seventeenth today remember? Apollo and Artemis are having a pool party at Uncle Zeus's," I told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But that is even further to walk. Wait while I get my keys." Paul and I exchanged a look. He was asking me to calm her down out of her fussing frenzy and I was asking him to get her to get her to stand still for more than two seconds so that I could.

"Sally?" he started grabbing her wrist,"Sally. I think Percy was about to tell you something."

"Thanks Paul," I turned back to my Mom, "Thalia is at the air base doing some flying in the jet like every Friday afternoon, but because of the party Uncle Z can't pick her up, so Dad said he would and he is picking me and Grover up from the park on the way through. I'm supposed to be meeting Grover..." I looked at my watch, "... three and a half minutes ago. So can you just calm down and let me go?" I asked in the softest voice I could muster.

"Go on Percy," Paul said, "have a good time and wish the twins a happy birthday from us. I'll see you at school." I nodded at him.

"Have fun sweetie," Mom said. I waved and continued down the corridor.

When I got to the park I found my best friend Grover on the swing. He looked bored.

"Hey G-man." I said as I ran up to him, "Sorry I'm late; Mom was in one of her frenzies"

"Too bad. You missed a load of Aphrodite guys attempting to ride skateboards. Not one of them lasted a minute without falling off."

I laughed, "was it a car window they were checking their reflections in or were they trying to get their pocket mirrors?" We both laughed again.

"Come to mention it," Grover started through his laughter, "there was a car parked on the side of the road. A silver sports car that looked shining like it was straight out of the showroom."

"Well that explains it then," I chuckled. Just them I heard a car horn and saw my Dad in his electric blue Audi RS4 convertible, my favourite of his many cars. Thalia was in the passenger seat. "Come on." I told Grover and ran towards the car but I stopped halfway to wait for Grover with his limp. We both went round to the passenger side and Thalia got out, to let us in.

As Grover climbed in I looked at my Dad, "dad can I drive?" I asked hopeful.

"Well hi to you to Percy," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Dad, you're looking well. Could I please drive us to Uncle Zeus's house for the party?" my Dad has this thing about manners; because the family owns a lot of companies and is one of the most powerful in the county we are in the public eye, so we have to be the most polite people and model citizens around, it's kind or annoying.

"Hello son, you're looking well yourself, but answer me this: do you have a driver's licence?"

"No..." I trailed off and looked down. Then I added in a rush, "But you taught me to drive as soon as I was tall enough to reach the pedals so it's not like letting me drive would be dangerous."

"Percy, are we on privet land?"

"No..."

"So whereas I agree it would not be dangerous, it would be illegal. You're not driving."

"Fine," I sighed, "Thall, why are you still standing there?" I asked turning to her.

"I'm waiting for you to get in," she said in a 'duh' tone, "idiot."

"Well, I can't get in until you do," out of the corner of my eye I saw my Dad roll his eyes and smile at Grover in the rear view mirror.

"And why's that?"

"Because this is my favourite of my Dad's cars, I'm older and taller that you so I get shotgun and you are in the back next to Grover."

"Seaweed brain," she warned.

"Pinecone face," I shot back with a smirk. She huffed and climbed in the back of the car. I put the front seat down and sat in it.

"You two finished your little debate?" Dad asked before he started driving, I just grinned at him and knew that Thalia was doing the same. "Percy, Thalia?"

"Dad?" I asked innocently.

"Uncle Poseidon?" Thalia asked, her tone an exact match to mine.

"Our family in the most powerful family in the state of New York. One of the most powerful families in the country. What do you think the public would think of us if some guy from a paper published a picture and article of you two arguing over a seat live a pair of five year olds?"

I breathed heavily, that was the signal to Thalia to stay quiet and I would argue for us on this one.

"I honestly don't know dad. But what would the public think if some journalist published an article about Dionysus getting held back in school, being the school bully or getting drunk at 15? What would the public think about Ares getting arrested for beating that kid up? What would they think about Hermes breaking into the mall and stealing a load of video games and trainers? You can't really moan at us for having an argument when half the other kids in our family are doing much worse stuff that would actually make a half decent newspaper story."

"They are your Uncle's kids Percy, it doesn't have as much affect on me," he smirked.

"But you didn't say anything about it affecting me; you said it would affect the _family_ reputation, which includes you."

"You're too smart and cocky for your own good, you know that kid?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well you know how much everyone says I'm like my father."

"The way the two of you keep smirking, the only difference when looking at you is height," Thalia cut it. Both me and my Dad chuckled and Thall leaned forward to put the radio on but she couldn't be bothered to find a station she liked so she threw her ipod at me, "Greenday."

"Yes ma'am." I plugged the ipod into the car radio and scrolled threw to find Greenday's album, if I had to listen to Thalia's music I was at least going to have one song I like on. I put the ipod on the dash and turned the volume dial up. I glanced at Grover in the wing mirror and he knew which song I had picked:

**She's a rebel,  
**

**She's a saint,  
**

**She's the salt of the earth  
**

**And she's dangerous,  
**

**She's a rebel,  
**

**Vigilante,  
**

**Missing link on the brink of destruction,  
**

**From Chicago,  
**

**To Toronto,  
**

**She's the one that they call old whats'ername,  
**

**She's the symbol,  
**

**Of resistance,  
**

**And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade,**

My Dad turned it down a little but it was still loud so I just sat there nodding my head and tapping my foot to the beat.

**Is she dreaming,  
**

**What I'm thinking?  
**

**Is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate?  
**

**Is she trouble,  
**

**Like I'm trouble?  
**

**Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that  
**

**she sings the revolution,  
**

**The dawning of our lives,  
**

**She brings this liberation,  
**

**That I just can't define,  
**

**Well nothing comes to mind**"Percy? Why do you always pick this song?" Thalia asked.**  
**

She sings the revolution,

The dawning of our lives,

She brings this liberation,

**That I just can't define, **"I like it. And it reminds me of you." I smirked.

**Well nothing comes to mind **"Why?"

"Listen."**  
**

**She's a rebel, **"You're a rebel"**  
**

**She's a saint, **"Ain't no saint"**  
**

**She's the salt of the earth, **"Though your Daddy thinks that"**  
**

**And she's dangerous, **"you-ou are a saint"**  
**

**She's a rebel, **"You're a rebel"**  
**

**Vigilante, **"Vigilante"**  
**

**Missing link on the brink, **"Missing link on the brink"**  
**

**Of destruction **"Of destruction"**  
**

Dad and Grover laughed, I nodded my head in a sort of bow.

**She's a rebel, **I looked round at Grover and saw he looked kind of scared.**  
**

**She's a saint, **I looked at Thalia, she was giving him her best how-dare-you-laugh-at-me-I'm-going-to-murder-you glare.**  
****  
**

**She's the salt of the earth, **

**And she's dangerous, **"Dad? Could we maybe get there a bit faster, like before Thalia murders Grover?"**  
**

**She's a rebel, **"Thalia," my Dad started in a sturn voice that he only uses when people are over reacting, "It was just a joke, if you have to

**Vigilante, **give somebody that look I'll remind you that it was your cousin who was making fun of you."

**Missing link on the brink, **"Gee, thanks for pointing that put Dad" I stated sarcastically.

**Of destruction ****  
**

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel ****and she's dangerous **

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel  
**

**and she's dangerous**

We arrived at the party and it was already heaving. Dionysus did something, I'm sure of it, but as much as I dislike my idiot cousin I have to admit that he can turn any boring party into

one that's off the hook.

I went to find Apollo to give him his present. He was by the pool on a sun lounger that looked like it was made of solid gold, knowing Zeus it was pretty safe to assume it was, I dipped

my hand in the pool and walked up to him. I flicked my hand so that the semi-cold water dropped on to his chest that was basking in direct sunlight. He shot upright and looked like he

was about to throw whoever did that in the pool, then he saw it was me and smiled.

"Happy birthday cuz," I said and tossed him the golden package.

"Thanks Perce," He started to tear the paper. It revealed a black leather box. Apollo opened the box and saw a gold chain with a golden python hanging from it looking like it was about to attack, "Wow Percy! Is this real gold?"

"24 caret" I replied wondering why he even needed to ask.

"This is awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome. Mom and Paul said to say happy birthday from them. Where's your sister?"

"Up in her bedroom, you know she won't come out side until dusk."

"Yeah, but I don't trust leaving her present on the table when Hermes and a few of his friends are over there," I jerked my head in the direction of my cousin Hermes and his best friend Luke ten meters away from the table of presents with a couple of other guys they hang around with.

Apollo laughed, "Fair point. She's in a good mood, so as it's you she shouldn't mind be ing disturbed in her 'girl space'."

"I'm just glad she's not a girly feminist so I won't be surrounded by pink fluff," I laughed with him, "see you later. Don't get sunburn." I tuned and started walking back into the house.

"Never have, never will," he called after me, I chucked.

I climbed the stairs and walked up to the midnight blue door with a sliver crescent moon painted on it. I knocked free times; nervously hoping Apollo was right about her being in a good mood. She opened the door and looked at me for a second as if deciding on whether to react well or badly.

"Happy birthday," I said with a smile. She smiled back, other than Apollo and Uncle Zeus I'm the only male she smiles at, but not when anyone is around to see, it is a well known fact that Artemis hates men.

"Thanks Percy, come in if you want," she stepped aside and let me into her room, the walls were painted silver and had crescent moons and the silhouettes of hunting wolves and deer stencilled in a band around the middle of the room in black. In one corner was a solid silver dressing table with a hair brushes on the top. There was a silver bow and quiver of arrows hanging on the wall. In the centre of the room was a four-poster bed with a laptop open on it and the creases in the duvet indicating someone had just been sitting there.

"Nice room," I told her.

"Thanks," she said, "What brings you up here? I would have thought you would be down stairs enjoying the party."

"Despite the fact you often say I'm a fool, I'm not foolish enough to leave this," I held up the silver package I had fished out of my back pack, "on a table only ten meters away from Hermes," I smiled and handed it to her.

"Thanks Percy." She, unlike her brother, slipped her finger under the fold at the end and unwrapped the present rather than ripping into it. She opened the black leather box inside and took out the silver charm bracelet I had picked out. It had four silver charms on it, a deer, a bow with an arrow drawn on it, a crescent moon and the number seventeen. She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you Percy, it's beautiful," then she did something so un-Artemis-like that I thought I was in the wrong room; she stepped towards me and hugged me. Despite the fact she's five years older than me, Artemis was an inch shorter than me. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I out my hands on her back and quickly hugged her back, after a couple of seconds we both pulled away. "Thanks Percy a lot. Go enjoy the party, tell them I'll be down in an hour."

"I already knew that," she looked at me puzzled so I explained, "I checked what time the moon was coming up on my PSP" I smiled and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Percy?" she called when I was in the door way, I turned,"If you tell anybody what just happened I'll aim an arrow at your chest, and you know I won't miss."

I smirked, "Like anybody would believe me Artemis. And by the way; we both know that the second I saw you with a bow in your hand I'd have a sword in mine and swipe the arrow away." I walked away and headed for the party.

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter was supposed to be the entire party but I really wanted to get it posted so I split it into two sections.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Thalia x**


	2. Party part two

**Hey people,**

**Thanks for reading this and especially Luna Jackson and TulipBook who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please point out any mistakes I make, whether it be spelling, ounctuation or grammer. It really helps me to learn them and then I'll hopefully make less mistakes.**

**Also, I am not usually very fast with updates, when I go back to school in a few days chapters will come slower so please bare with me I will try to update as much as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Party (part two)

Percy POV

I went back down stairs and saw Dionysus, he looked at me and I saw that he was having trouble focusing and he was swaying on his feet. I shook my head; 5:45 and he was already drunk. I walked out the back to where the pool, and the party, was. I saw Thalia sitting on a bench and watching as Apollo's friends messed about in the pool, I wondered which of them she was crushing on at this very moment, I walked up behind her and leant down to talk in her ear – the only way she would hear me over the music.

"You know Thall, you should stop staring at them at some point over the next hour, otherwise when Artemis comes down you'll have to sit through a lecture on the uselessness of men."

"Well distract me then," she replied in a robot voice, staring at Lee Fleture's six-pack.

"How about this for a distraction, as annoying as your idiot brother is he is entertaining for us both, so if you want him to live I'd advise you to sober him up before your Dad sees him."

Her head snapped round to me, "He's drunk _already_?!"

I nodded.

Thalia groaned, "Where did you see him, if Dad catches him he'll be telling me to babysit the idiot at school."

"He was in the door way of the den, trying to keep himself stood up," I told her. She nodded her thanks and ran into the house. Family have to look out for each other, even if you don't like each other.

I walked towards the pool and saw Lee dunking some kid and holding his head down, I knew that they were only messing about so I just started walking towards a sun lounger with a table next to it where I could put my stuff until Thalia gets back.

"Hey," I heard Apollo call from the side of the pool, he was climbing out, "My baby cousin's back." We have two other cousins that are younger than me, so why he insists on calling me the _baby_ cousin I have no idea, but I put up with it. "You're not wet cuz," he pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. You're very observant today Apollo," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You dipped your hand in the pool earlier, are you scared to go in?" he teased.

"Apollo it's _me_ I practically grew up in the water," I rolled my eyes. He carried on, ignoring what I said.

"Maybe you don't like it cold. Hey guys should we help Percy get used to the water?" there were cheers of agreement behind him. I knew why he was doing this; him and his mates had gotten bored of throwing each other in so were looking for a new victim, Apollo knew I wouldn't mind it so there's no danger of me getting him back. I'll play along, for now.

My cousin came towards me, Lee on the other side. I chucked my backpack over to the lounger I'd been heading for.

"Whoa guys wait. I would like to remind you that Thalia gave me this shirt, what do you think she will do to anyone who ruins it?" The two looked at each other. I took that opportunity to take off my shirt and t-shirt and chuck them on the lounger; I knew mentioning Thalia would distract them for a few moments because, despite the fact that she has never hurt anyone, her shouting and threatening has given her a violent reputation. But in fact the only time she has ever been violent was when Ares said something about me (no one will tell me what) and she stood up for me and the two ended up fighting. That was two years ago.

"Now your shirt is off, there is nothing stopping us from chucking you in," both guys grabbed me and chucked me high into the air. I fell into the water and swam down to the bottom and sat for three minutes before coming back up. "Show off," Apollo muttered referring to me being able to stay under water for so long.

"Oh come on Apollo, you know that I can stay under longer than that," I shot back with a smirk.

"I swear you're half fish," he said. I just grinned at him and stated swimming laps.

After three times around the pool I saw Thalia was back.

"Hey, Thall!" I called to her she came a little closer to the pool.

"Yeah?"

"The idiot sober?" I asked making convocation.

"Sleeping it off," she sighed.

I nodded, "Do me a favour? Can you take my stuff up to your room before it gets raided?"

She looked behind me at Hermes sitting on the other side of the pool, "What's in it for me?"

"I don't tell Lee that you were staring at his abs for over ten minutes," I smirked.

Her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

"I seem to remember you saying that when I threatened to tell Luke that you had a crush on him. Remember how that turned out?"

Her eyes darted behind me, to Luke, and then she gave me a murderous glare, "You wouldn't do it twice," she didn't sound as sure as she would have liked.

"Hey, Lee?" I called and turned to swim towards him.

"No wait!" Thalia yelped panicky, I turned back to her smirking, "I'm doing it!" she picked up my stuff and took it into the house.

"What's up Percy?" Lee had heard my call. I quickly thought of a cover that would make Thalia either love me, hate me or both, probably both.

"You want someone else to throw in the pool?" I asked evilly.

"Who'd you have in mind?" he asked just as evilly. My eyes drifted to Thalia who was coming back out of the door. He grinned at me, "Now that will spark an interesting reaction. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't let her kill me."

I laughed "Don't worry, I've no intention of hiding my smirk when she lands in the water, so she'll forget about who threw her and concentrate on trying to catch me." He nodded and climbed out of the pool.

I saw Thalia blush when Lee walked past her and smiled to myself. Then Lee snuck up behind her, grabbed her legs to pick her up and she was tossed into the water with as she shrieked. Her head popped up right next to me and she saw my smirk. She lifted a hand to smack me but I grabbed it.

"If you can catch me, I'll give you a free shot," I told her and swam off. I heard he start swimming behind me but I was confident; my dad taught me to swim when I was four. By the time I was six I could lap him and anybody else who tried to race me. And then there's the fact that she still had her clothes on so couldn't swim as fast anyway.

On the second lap I went straight past Thalia calling,

"Come on Thalli try and get me." And she did, for two more laps.

"PERCY!!" she yelled. So Igave in and swam up to her.

"Why are you so mad anyway? I just gave you an excuse to talk to Lee," her face lit up.

"Fine I'll let you off this time," she told me, trying to sound like she was still mad. Then she climbed out of the pool and went in search of some dry clothes.

I was about to climb out myself when I heard the wobble of the diving bored and felt the splash of somebody hitting the water next to me. I turned to see my half brother.

"Percy," Triton nodded at me.

"Hi Triton," I said and smiled.

"Fancy a race? Five laps around the pool?" He challenged. I didn't really want a race. I had no problem with my brother, but he had a problem with me.

You see my dad was married to his mom, Amphitrite, and then our Dad met my Mom, he fell for her and they wanted to be together but my Dad said that he wouldn't put Triton under the pressure of his parents getting divorced when he was so young, my Mom said she would wait for him. A year later Dad and Amphitrite were having some problems. He went to stay with my Mom for a few days. One thing lead to another and a month later Dad and Amphitrite were back together and he got a call saying that my Mom was pregnant. For the first year of my life, my Dad visited me in secret, but then on my first birthday Triton saw a present in my Dad's car. He hid in there to find out what the present was, thinking it was for him. But my Dad got in the car and drove to my Mom's apartment Six year old Triton found out that he had a little brother. So anyway, Amphitrite stayed with Dad for the same reason he stayed with her, Triton. Until I was five, then Amphitrite told Dad that he had to disown and disinherit me, he refused so Amphitrite and Triton left. By then my Mom had married My first step-dad Gabe so her and my Dad didn't get together. Ever since then Triton seems to think that Dad chose me over him. So where as we get along a lot of the time; Triton feels like he is in competition with me, and he gets very competitive.

"Come on Bro, just a friendly race," he told me looking at my Dad out of the corner of his eye, _yeah, friendly_ I thought.

"Okay," I sighed, "Just three laps though, I want to find some of the others."

"Four," he bargained.

"Fine, whatever."

We both backed up to the wall, I was in the corner so he already had a head start by having the inner lane. Triton called to Hephaestus to referee the race.

"On your mark ... get set ... GO!" The deep voice of my cousin shouted and we were off. Normally I would have gone a little slow so it would look like we were pretty close, but that normally ended in him arguing and accusing me of pushing him back at the end, today was Artemis (who had just came out of the house) and Apollo's birthday, I didn't want to ruin it with me arguing. So I swam at a fast pace which I knew I could keep up for miles. We went round twice and Triton was desperately trying to catch up because he was half a lap behind but my older brother had never learned to pace himself so he was getting tired. I went into my third lap and he was slowing down from exhaustion. I slowed down a little to give him more of a chance, but I still ended up swimming past him and starting my final lap before he had finished his second.

I finished and sat on the pools edge waiting for him to finish. When he did I offered my hand and helped him out of the pool.

"Good race," I said to him. He glared at me and I saw my Dad, watching nervously, from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. I shouldn't race on a full stomach," he said looking for an excuse, but at that moment his stomach growled indicating he obviously hadn't eaten. I raised my eyebrows at him as he flushed read in embarrassment.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," I said and walked off towards the table where Bianca and Nico were sitting with Thalia.

I sat down mumbling hellos to the only members of my family who don't have Ancient Greek names (their Mom was Italian). Thalia handed me a towel and I rubbed my head with it before burying my face in my arms on the table.

"Did Triton challenge you again?" Thalia asked. I sat up straight and nodded.

"Percy I saw you race you beat him by _miles_!! It was so cool!" Nico said in his high pitched voice, indicating that he had consumed at least half a gram of sugar that day and was hyper. I nodded miserably.

"Why are you sad about winning?" He asked confused. Bianca gave him a look that silenced him.

"Why doesn't Triton get that your Dad loves you both? The only thing he is proving when he keeps challenging you is that you're a better swimmer than he is," Bianca said.

I shrugged.

"And better at basketball. And soccer. And a faster runner. And-" Nico listed but he was cut off by another of Bianca's looks.

"Not helping, Nico," Thalia told him.

"I just wish that he wouldn't get so competitive. When we were younger we got on fine. But then he turned thirteen and suddenly everything was a competition," I complained.

"You'd think he would have given up by now," Thalia started, "I mean, you beat him at everything when you were eight, surely he would save his ego any more damage," both me and Bianca gave her the look that Nico had received. She put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm only saying," she justified.

"_Not helping,_ Thalia," Nico said, trying and failing to mimic Thalia's tone, I just laughed. "So you like the swimming shorts then Percy?" he asked with excitement when he noticed I was wearing them.

"I told you I did when I unwrapped them, didn't I?" I told him, "Come on kid, let's go raid the desert table."

He stood up faster than I've ever seen anyone move, "Yeah! Let's go!" I stood up and we both turned to start running.

"Wait!" Bianca called, "Percy, Nico hasn't had any proper food yet," Bianca and Nico lost their Mom in an earthquake when she was just five, since then she has taken the role of Nico's mother. There are only two people who can get her to act like the kid she is; me and Thalia.

"Come on Bianca, don't be a spoil sport," I told her. Then I coaxed her with something I knew wouldn't fail, "They have mint choc chip ice cream..."

She stood up and said, "Let's raid!" I laughed as well as Thalia who stood up. We all started running but after a few meters I stopped and let them go past, I watched thinking _'I don't know what I'd do without my family'_.

"Come on Percy," Thalia called back to me. I grinned at her, and then turned to my right. Grover was there trying to talk to Artemis, I thought I'd save her from her fan and make my best friend happy with just two words.

"Grover, food!" he looked up at me and started running as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, towards me and Thalia. Artemis gave us a disgusted look but when my eye caught hers I saw a glint of gratitude, I scowled at her to keep her pretence up but flashed a quick your-welcome smirk at the last second before turning.

After that it was just like any other party. I avoided my brother, danced with the gang. Lay on the pool floor for five minutes in order to hide from Aphrodite, sang happy birthday. Then I stayed to help clear up once everyone but family had left and Dad was taking Grover home. Me, Thalia, Bianca and Nico played on the Xbox 360 until my Dad had gotten back and finished talking to my uncles.

"Oh yes! Four out of five!" I yelled rubbing my victory in my three cousins' faces. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Well you'll have to give them a chance to beat you next week," Uncle Hades told me from the doorway, "because your Dad says that he's taking you home now. Bianca, Nico, we're going too. Say good bye."

"Bye Thalia," Bianca said with a wave as we all stood except Thall.

"See you Monday morning Thall," I said to her.

"Yeah bye," she looked up at us and smiled.

"Bye-bye Thall!" Nico shouted, still hyperactive.

"Don't call me 'Thall' Nico!" she nearly growled at the poor kid.

"B-but, Percy did," Nico justified himself on the edge of the tears trick.

"Yes, and Percy is the only one who calls me Thall or Thalli."

"Sorry. Bye-bye Thalia," he corrected himself.

"Bye Nico, see you soon," she smiled. And with that the three of us followed Uncle Hades out of the door while Thalia switched to single player.

As we were walking to the door Uncle Hades asked, "Percy, could you do me a favour?"

"Well that depends on what it is," I answered and smirked at him.

"Your just like your father, you know that?"

"I've been told. So what's the favour?" I asked.

"Could you pick these two," he said putting his hands on each of his kids' shoulders, "up from school Monday and Tuesday and entertain them for a few hours please? We've got board meetings you see."

By now we were at the front door where Dad, Uncle Zeus and the twins were waiting.

"No problem. Dad said something about a meeting. I'll keep them occupied," I smiled.

"Thank you Percy," he smiled back, a rarity.

"Bye Percy!" Nico said and hugged me round the waist. I hugged him back.

"Bye Nico. Bye Bianca, see you Monday."

"See you Percy," Bianca smiled and the three of them walked out the door saying their thanks for being invited.

"You ready to go son?" Dad asked

"Yup. Thanks for inviting me guys, Uncle Zeus," I thanked them, not only because there was a journalist from a teen magazine outside covering the big party.

"No Problem Perce. Thanks for the present," Apollo said.

"Yes, thank you," Artemis said politely.

Uncle Zeus nodded at me. When he and Dad shook hands, saying goodbye, Artemis smiled at me. Apollo was the only one who could see and the fact that Artemis didn't despise me for being male was a secret between only the twins, me and Thalia. I smiled back and then walked out behind my father.

"So," I started when we got to the car, "can I drive now?"

Dad chuckled, "Get in the car Percy," he told me and then added, "The passenger side."

So I did, not bothering with the door I just jumped in.

"Percy," my father warned. I grinned at him and he shook his head.

I spent Saturday down the park with Grover, just hanging, nothing exciting. Sunday morning I swam, all morning with an Olympic size swimming pool, with a wave machine, all to myself. It's the closest I get to swimming in the sea once September comes around. In the afternoon I got my stuff ready for school and then played on the Xbox live, I beat Thalia again, but this time I didn't gloat because she couldn't see it.

I went up to bed and lay back. School starts tomorrow. I wonder what will happen this year?

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me in a REVIEW. REVIEWS encourage me to write.**

**Please I beg of you point out my mistakes! Seriously, it helps me. The only reason I can spell 'probably' is becuase somebody who reads my other story pointed it out to me.**

**Questions: What is your favourite part/line out of these two chapters?**

**Would you like more songs in the story? Do you deffinatly not want them? Do you not really care?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *VIRTUAL PUPPY-DOG FACE***

**Love Thalia x**


	3. The Start of School

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews, keep them coming.**

**I don't have much to say today so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Start of School

Percy POV

"Percy! Get the Hades out of bed! NOW!!!" the voice of my talking alarm clock screamed at me, a charming birthday present from Grover. Rather than letting me record my wakeup call, or record it himself he let Thalia do it. So I awoke to her aggressive bellowing. "It's 6:45am! Get your Seaweed Brain out of bed!!!!"

"G'waythal," I mumble sleepily as I pushed the alarm off the table by my bed, "'msleepin'"

I rolled over to go back to sleep. I got a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Percy, it's the first day of school, you don't want to be late. If you don't get up now you won't have time for a swim," Dad said from the hall outside. I always have a swim before school, if I'm staying at Mom's I get to school early and use the pool there. If I don't swim I'm half asleep and grumpy all day. So I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Okay, I'm awake," I called with a yawn. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. I picked up the first pair of swimming shorts I could find and put them on. I grabbed a towel and headed for the pool.

When I got there I stood under the pool shower for a few minutes and then climbed the ladder to the diving bored. I dived in and started swimming laps. Swimming is just so relaxing, I always lose track of time. I swam a couple of laps in each stroke and then settled into a calm breast stroke.

"Percy!" Dad warned from the door.

I turned to him, "Yeah?"

"It's 7:30, you're not going to school stinking of chlorine so get out and go shower," he ordered.

"Yeah, 'kay."

I climbed out the pool and rubbed of so I wasn't dripping. I screwed my towel up, chucked it in the laundry basket in the corner and headed up stairs, grabbing a bowl of cereal on the way.

By the time I had eaten, showered, dressed and brushed my teeth it was 8:30. Iran downstairs and turned the TV on in the den and watched some show about teenage spies until I heard the honk of a car horn. I turned the telly off and headed for the front door.

"Later Dad," I called and ran out to see Apollo and Thalia in his red Maserati Granturismo convertible. I walked up to them, "Hey cuz, and cuz."

"Hey baby cuz," the driver greeted with a smile.

"Hey Percy, how'd you like your wakeup call?" Thalia asked with a smug grin.

"Very charming Thalia. Remind me to thank Grover for being intimidated enough to let you record the alarm," I told her sarcastically.

I reached for the door handle but was stopped, by Thall saying, "My brother's car I get shot gun."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," and jumped over the car door into the backseat. "Let's go."

"If there's a mark on that leather you are paying for this to be reupholstered kid," Apollo warned as her turned out of the drive at a speed which clearly meant that he was showing of his birthday present.

We got to school in just over five minutes. Twenty minutes to kill before homeroom.

"You two need picking up later?" he asked.

"I got to get Bianca and Nico so I'm good," I told him.

"No thanks bro, I'll hang with them," Thalia said.

"'Kay. See you later," he said as we climbed out (I use the door this time) and watched him drive off.

"Let's go meet Grover," Thalia suggested and we headed inside.

We found Grover by our lockers crunching on an apple.

"Hey Grover," we both said when we saw him.

"Hi guys, ready for the first day?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess," I replied with a shrug as I opened my locker.

"Would it matter if we weren't? It's five to, we have fifteen minutes till homeroom whether we're ready or not." Thalia told him.

"I guess," He shrugged as Thalia opened her locker. The two of us put our books away and took out only a notebook and a pen. "So how was the weekend?" Grover asked and the two of us listened while she told us about her arguments with her siblings.

After thirteen minutes of that I cut her off, "I hate to interrupt this lovely account of arguing, but we're gonna be late," the two of them glance at the clock across the corridor and said they would see me later before the three of us split up and headed to our classrooms.

I walked in and nodded at my step-dad, who also happened to be my teacher, and then headed for the seat in the back corner of the room, my usual spot.

Annabeth POV

I stood at the door of the headmaster's office and took a deep breath, _'You'll be fine,' _my Dad had told me, _'I'm sure you'll make lots of friends.'_ He seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to me and not my little brothers. I let my breath out and gave to door two soft knocks.

"Come in," a voice called. I opened the door to see a middle aged man in a motorised wheelchair looking out of the window. He had thinning grey-brown hair and wore a frayed tweed jacket. The office held full bookcases along the walls and a mahogany desk which looked grand and tidy; it had a leather bound book on one side and a pile of CDs on the other. In the centre there were a few pieces of paper. As I took all this in the wheelchair turned around to face me.

"Ms Chase?" the man asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes sir," I answered politely.

"I am Mr Brunner. Welcome to Goode Junior High School," he gave the speech that I'm sure he used to welcome all new students.

"Thank you sir,"

"No need for the 'sir' my dear, just call me Mr Brunner, or Brunner, the rest of the students do," he smile a very friendly and welcoming smile which I returned. "Now I've finished with the scripted speach, I'd like to ask how your feeling about moving to a new school?"

"Okay I guess si- Mr Brunner," I told him. He nodded at me with a look in his eye that made me want to tell him how I really felt, so I did, "I'm nervous. I didn't want to move; I wanted to stay in San Francisco. You see Mr Brunner, I'm not like my little brothers, I don't make friends easily. So yeah, I'm a bit nervous about starting a new school."

"That's understandable Annabeth. I hope that you will make a lot of friends here and if you ever want to talk, my door is always open. Or you could go to your form tutor, or this year we are introducing form representatives, you could talk to them as well," he told me in an understanding tone. He sounded like he really meant it, unlike when teachers at my old schools had said similar things just to sound like a _'caring school'_.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"And one more thing, before I take you to homeroom," I wondered what else he could want to talk about, "It says in your file that you have been bullied about your dyslexia in the past."

"Yes. Some kids think it is hilarious that a sixth grader can't spell," I told him with a slight bitterness in my tone.

"Well I want you to know that it won't happen here. None of Goode's students will make fun of a seventh grader who has spelling problems." _yeah, I haven't heard that one before, _I thought sarcastically, "I know you probably don't believe that and you have probably heard it before, but I am very confident in this. You see, as I'm sure you know, dyslexia can run in a family, and at this school and Goode High School, there is a family in which nearly every member suffers from the condition. The children of this family are among the very popular crowed and have never been picked on or ridiculed about being slower at reading and writing, than the other students," he assured me. If the popular crowd are dyslexic then I should survive the bullies.

"Thanks for telling me that. It's a weight of my mind."

"Well I'm glad. Shall I show you to your classroom?" I nodded and held the door for him as he went through. We travelled down a corridor and then he stopped and pointed to a classroom, "That is where you will have homeroom with your form, first thing every morning. Would you like to go in yourself? Or have me introduce you?"

I wasn't expecting to be given a choice, and I didn't want to stand at the front while he gives a speech about everyone making me feel welcome.

"Um, I'd like to go myself, if that's okay."

He seemed to have expected this, "Of course. You will get your schedule with the rest of the class when you are inside," he told me and I nodded. I started toward the door and heard him turn around and head back the way we had come.

I stepped into the classroom and looked at the teacher; he was in his thirties and had semi-long salt and pepper hair. He looked pretty laid back. I walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me?"

He looked up at me, "Annabeth? Welcome, I'm Mr Blofis. Take a seat and I see you're alright when we get started," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled and sat at a desk in the middle row.

The bell rang a minute later.

"All right people, settle down," Mr Blofis called and the class quieted a little. It silenced completely after he said, "You've had time this morning to catch up and if you co-operate now I'll give you some extra time to chat at the end."

Suddenly the whole class were in their seats and silent.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all had a good summer, but you can talk about that later. We have some admin to do first," he paused for a few seconds and let the groans come to an end. "First, there are two text books to hand out. So Mr Yew, Ms La Rue, would you hand them out please."

A big, mean looking girl stood up along with a short boy who looked pretty happy, they began handing the books out and Mr Blofis told everyone to look after them otherwise we'd be buying new ones. Then he talked about working hard this year, until everyone had their books.

"Right, next on the agenda is..." he looked at his paper, "Form representative, this year it is required that every form has one. So...? Any volunteers?" I looked around the room; no one put their hands up. "Nobody wants the job? It will look good on your school record," he coaxed but failed to gain a reaction. "If no one volunteers I will have to choose somebody," still no hands. Mr Blofis sighed and flipped a few pages in his note book, "Percy," he said, I looked round as I heard a voice reply from the back corner.

"Sir?" the boy, Percy, looked as if he was expecting his name to be called but disappointed that it was.

"You did a lot of jobs to help out in this class last year, didn't you?" It didn't sound like a question.

"I guess."

"And you have one of the highest GPAs in the class with a good record. You up to the job of class rep?" everyone in the class knew that he didn't really have a choice.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Excellent. In that case you can be excused from today's homeroom to show our new student Ms Chase around the school."

Percy POV

As soon as Paul said he was going to choose someone I knew the job was mine – whether I wanted it or not. He flicked through his note book, _please pick someone else, please Paul, please choose someone else,_ I kept thinking.

"Percy," he called to me. I inwardly sighed, all hope was gone.

"Sir?" I asked still praying to the gods that, just maybe, he was calling my name because he had seen my headphone is earlier and was going to give me detention.

"You did a lot of jobs to help out in this class last year, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. Why did I even bother wishing? Nobody ever caught me with my headphones in and last year there were loads of times when Paul should have given me detention but I got off with a warning.

"I guess," I said making it obvious to the rest of the class that I didn't want the job. My step-dad didn't pick up on that though, or if he did he ignored it.

"And you have one of the highest GPAs in the class, and a good record," he was pointing out as if trying to convince me that I was perfect for the job. "You up to the job of class rep?" the whole class knew that there was only one answer I could get away with giving.

"I guess," I sighed, Paul still ignored my reluctance.

"Excellent. In that case you can be excused from today's homeroom to show our new student Ms Chase around the school."

New student? I looked around the room until my eyes met with those of a girl I didn't recognise. She had honey blond hair which came down to her shoulders in angel curls. Her eyes were a startling, stormy grey and they were looking at me with interest. My guess was she was trying to figure out why Paul quickly chose me to be the rep out of the whole class. She was kind of pretty I supposed, athletic looking.

"Um, okay," I told Paul and rose from my desk collecting my books. The girl rose as well and we headed for the door.

"Percy, Annabeth?" Paul called as I was reaching for the door handle. We both turned, "You'll need your schedules," he told us holding out two pieces of paper. We took them and walked out of the class in silence.

Outside the classroom I gave the girl, Annabeth, a small smile.

"Welcome to Goode," I figured that should be the first thing to say when giving a tour.

"Thanks," she said and returned the smile.

"So what's your next class? I could probably work it so that's the end of the tour," she shifted her books to one arm so she could get a better look at her timetable.

"Erm... Chemistry, Mr Whitehead. So what am I in for on my first lesson?" she asked trying to hide the dread in her voice.

"Well that depends, Annabeth," I told her as we started walking down the corridor, "Is that voice because you hate chemistry or because you're not very excited about your first day?"

"I quite like chemistry and it comes natural to me. Anyway, who is excited about the first day at a new school?" she answered.

"Fair point I guess," I shrugged, "If you like chemistry then you're in for a good first lesson. Whitehead is an alright teacher, I had him last year and we did experiments for the first week, my cousin says he always starts semesters like that. And if you're good at the subject then you won't get any trouble from him. Do you want to stop and put your stuff in your locker? You'll only need a notebook and pen for all today," I told her, she seemed nice enough.

"Yeah okay. It's number..." she glanced at the top of her paper, "3689."

"Well that's lucky, it's at the end of this corridor, the last one," I pointed to the corner and she started walking towards it, I followed and stopped seven lockers up from hers, I put in my combination and shoved my text books in. Then I walked down and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"So it looks like I'll be seeing you a lot if your lockers so close to mine," She told me as she shut the metal door.

"I guess so. I'll let you form your own opinion on that," I smiled at her, and she laughed a little. "Anyway, this is supposed to be a tour. The corridor we just walked down is the English corridor, all of the drama teachers teach English so that's where drama is held as well," she nodded and I continued, "this corridor is History, all of the classrooms have computers in for research," I told her, "that means that this is a very good school with very good resources to cater very well for our education!" I quoted the school brochure in a very animated voice and she laughed at me.

"Wow, when that's your attitude towards the school why were you picked above everyone else to be the form rep?" she asked.

"Oh, well as soon as Pau-Mr Blofis said that he would have to pick someone I knew it would be my job," I told her.

"I could tell, my question was: Why?"

"Well our form tutor, Mr Blofis, to me is Paul my step-dad. It's cool sometimes like when he doesn't ask me to read aloud to the class or lets me off with a warning and stuff but if there is a job to be done it's normally me," I explained.

"So kind of bitter sweet huh?"

"Yeah. So this is the concert hall any shows, concerts and competitions are mostly held in there, I'd take you in and show you but Brunner is holding the welcome assembly for the sixth graders..." I went on walking around the school and telling her what was what, she told me her teachers and I pointed out their rooms and gave my opinion on them. She seemed like an okay girl and she was easy to talk to.

"And these are the science labs Mr Whitehead's is the room in the corner. Who do you have for Biology and Physics?"

"Physics, Miss Burns and Biology, Mrs Greenway."

"Well you're okay in the sciences, neither of them are strict and they're both good teachers. Their rooms are upstairs. C'mon," I lead her up the stairs and pointed out the rooms. Then we went back down.

"So, Percy, what now?" she asked.

I glanced at my watch, "We have five minutes until second period, I'll introduce you to Mr W and then I'll see you around. What are your other lesson today?"

She looked at her sheet again, "After chemistry I have Spanish with Senor Russo, then lunch, math with Miss Dodds and English with Mr Blofis. Why?" I ignored the question for the moment.

"Can you remember your way round or do you want me to meet you after class and show you to your next class? I'm probably required to do so," I asked her.

"I remember, I've been known for my memory for years," she told me.

I smiled at her, "Well in that case, I'll see you after lunch and introduce you to our demon maths teacher." Just then the bell rang. She went to stand up but I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's best to wait a moment."

She looked at me quizzically. A second later the doors to every lab witch held a form opened and about a hundred kids ran for the door in front of us from all directions. After a minute the hall was empty again.

"Wow, is there always a stampede?" she asked shocked from the near death experience.

I laughed, "There is here, they all want to get to their lockers without being late for class. Do you want to go in now or wait till some others so up?" I asked referring to the lab she was supposed to be in.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "If I'm the first one in there, will it draw much attention to me?"

"Yeah, you're new so until there's about ten others in there anyone walking in will see you straight away," I answered

"Then let's wait for ten people to show up."

I smiled and said, "Well it's as good an excuse as any to be late," she chuckle a little. "So tell me Annabeth Chase," I started getting her attention, "Where do you come from and what brings you to the Big Apple?"

"Well I was actually born here, but my Dad got a job at a university when I was really little so I grew up in San Francisco. Then he was offered a job at a museum here, so we moved back this summer," she explained.

"I'm guessing from your expression that you didn't want to move."

She nodded with a sad smile.

"Cheer up. This place will grow on you." I was silent for a moment before asking, "So what did your Dad teach?"

"History, he specialises in world war two. Likes the planes best," she told me.

"Sounds like someone my cousin would like. Anyway, half your class has gone in. It's time to meet Mr Whitehead. Ready."

"I guess," she said and I smiled at her reassuringly as we stood up and walked to the door in the corner.

I walked in to the class room with Annabeth behind me. I didn't make eye contact with any of my friends in the class as that would draw attention to me and then Annabeth. I went straight to the desk.

"Mr Whitehead?" the grey haired teacher looked up from his test tubes.

"Ah, Percy, what can I do for you? I didn't think I had you today."

"No sir you don't," I smiled the smile that had fool many teachers into thinking I was the model student, "I'm just here to introduce Miss Annabeth Chase," I gestured you the girl at my side.

"Hello," she greeted and smiled shyly.

"She's just moved here and I've been asked to show her round," I told him.

"Oh, yes. Welcome Annabeth, please take a seat wherever you like," he smiled welcomingly at her.

She nodded, "Bye Percy. Thanks," she said quietly and made her way to an empty desk.

"Thank you Mr Olympia-Jackson," the teacher said, "Gosh that's a mouthful I haven't gotten used to over the last year. I should stick to calling you Percy."

I smiled again, "Yeah, I guess it is. I'll see you whenever my first chemistry lesson is sir," I turned and headed for my physics lesson.

Annabeth POV

Percy seemed like a nice kid. He gave me a tour of the school and made jokes about thing. It calmed my nerves but every time we would start talking and joking like we were proper friends he would say, "Anyway, this is..." as if he wasn't supposed to be making friends with me. I assumed that he had his friends and got on with other people well but didn't want to get to close. So I just walked a long listening and remembering where everything was.

He told me which teachers to stay on the good side of, which would let you get away with murder and which were somewhere in the middle.

After we finished the tour we sat down and waited for the bell.

"So, Percy, what now?" I asked him.

he looked at his watch and in formed me, "We have five minutes until second period, I'll introduce you to Mr W and then I'll see you around," he shrugged as if it didn't matter much to him. "What are your other lesson today?"

"After chemistry I have Spanish with Senor Russo, then lunch, math with Miss Dodds and English with Mr Blofis. Why?" I told him after looking at my timetable. He completely ignored my question and asked his own.

"Can you remember your way round or do you want me to meet you after class and show you to your next class? I'm probably required to do so," he seem happy enough to help me out despite not wanting the job of form rep, I thought that was sweet of him.

"I remember, I've been known for my memory for years," I told him and he just smiled at me.

"Well in that case, I'll see you after lunch and introduce you to our demon maths teacher" he had said when we were in the math department that our teacher hates him. He said she either loves or hates students, no one in between. Then the bell rang. I tried to stand but Percy put his hand on my shoulder; pinning me to the bench, _What the hell?_ I thought.

"It's best to wait a moment," he explained – sort of.

I gave him a quizzical look, wondering what he was on about. Then that question was answered as the doors to most of the labs around us opened and hundreds of kids ran for the door, coming from all directions. I watched the rush for a few moments in shock.

"Wow, is there always a stampede?"

He laughed, "There is here, they all want to get to their lockers without being late for class," He explained fully. "Do you want to go in now or wait till some others so up?" He asked me. I guessed he meant into the lab where I had my class.

"If I'm the first one in there, will it draw much attention to me?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, you're new so until there's about ten others in there anyone walking in will see you straight away," he told me.

"Then let's wait for ten people to show up," I really hate having every one watching me in class.

He smiled, "Well it's as good an excuse as any to be late,"

I chuckle a bit at that.

"So tell me Annabeth Chase. Where do you come from and what brings you to the Big Apple?"

I don't know why but I felt comfortable enough talking to him about it. Normally if somebody had asked me I would had said something like, 'I don't want to talk about it,' or just shrugged. But for some unknown reason I did tell him, "Well I was actually born here, but my Dad got a job at a university when I was really little so I grew up in San Francisco. Then he was offered a job at a museum here, so we moved back this summer."

"I'm guessing from your expression that you didn't want to move," I was a bit surprised that he picked up on that; normally people can't tell what I feel about what I say unless I make it obvious.

But I didn't tell him this. I just looked up, nodded and smiled sadly.

"Cheer up. This place will grow on you." He thought for a minute and then asked, "So what does your Dad teach?"

"History, he specialises in world war two. Likes the planes best."

"Sounds like someone my cousin would like." I was about to ask why but Percy said, "Anyway, half your class has gone in. It's time to meet Mr Whitehead. Ready?"

"I guess," I sayed in the same tone he had used in homeroom. He picked up on this and smiled at me reassuringly. We stood up and walked to the door he had pointed out to me earlier on.

I followed Percy in to the class room, he didn't seem to want to look at anyone as he went. This confused me as he didn't seem the time to have enemies, but I was glad of it as it meant he didn't draw any attention to me as we to the desk at the front of the room.

"Mr Whitehead?" Percy asked and a teacher with a head of grey hair looked up from some test tubes.

"Ah, Percy, what can I do for you? I didn't think I had you today," he started to reach for what I guessed was a class list but Percy's voice stopped him.

"No sir you don't," he told him matter of factly. Then he smiled, th way he did made him look like he was the perfect student in a commercial, "I'm just here to introduce Miss Annabeth Chase," He gestured to me and I gave the old man a shy smile.

"Hello."

"She's just moved here and I've been asked to show her round," Percy continued.

"Oh, yes. Welcome Annabeth, please take a seat wherever you like," he said welcomingly.

I nodded and quietly gave Percy my thanks and said good bye before going to the first empty desk I saw. When I sat down I saw Percy was still talking to Mr Whitehead and watched as The teacher smile and Percy left. He seemed to be popular with the teachers. I pondered what that could mean while Mr Whitehead finished getting himself sorted. Then I spent an hour sending lilac flames whizzing around a big glass trough of water, with potassium.

After that I went back to my locker to put my new chemistry text book in there before heading to Spanish. Percy had said he had never done Spanish so he didn't know what my teacher was like, but I would have dreaded it anyway, because I really hate the subject and I have to work ten times harder to get Bs and Cs in Spanish than I do to get As in other subjects. I got to the class and followed the lesson as best I could. I was counting the seconds until lunch.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Favourite part/line?**

**Mistakes?**

**Any thing you would like me to put in future chapters?**

**Tell me in a REVIEW!!**

**I would love to in form you that the next chapter will be soon, but I can't gauranty that as I go back to school tomorrow and am going out in the evening I'm going out, so very little chance of it being up tomorrow :(**

**But the more REVIEWS I get the more I will want to write, so REVIEW!.**

**Happy reading.**

**Happy REVIEWING.**

**Love Thalia x**

**This button likes to be pressed**

**V**


	4. Lunch

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry the wait was a little longer.**

**Snow!! I love the snow even if it only played out one of the two days I was off school.**

**Hey do you guys think this is unfaire? I, in year ten (I'm english, school system is differnt to yours), got Wednesday and Thursday off school, My sister, in year 7, got Wednesday, Thrsday _and Friday_ off school! The same school but apperently only years 10 and 11 are worth the torture of school. Oh well, I can't complain too much, I had double dramma and triple art and didn't have to be at home with me 3 year old brat of a half sister.**

**Anyway, you doun't care about my life.**

**You care about Percy Olympia-Jackson's. **

**That's what you are here to read.**

**So I won't delay any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

Lunch

Annabeth POV

After Spanish I put my notebook in my locker. I looked up the corridor but Percy wasn't there, I would have to find somewhere to sit myself.

In the cafeteria I bought the meal deal and walked towards the tables. I stopped in my tracks. The room was full of people, people I didn't know. I couldn't even get a grasp of the cliques, there didn't seem to be any. So I was just standing there, looking like an idiot.

"Are you okay dear?" a dinner lady asked me as she walked by.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm new and I don't really know anyone," I explained.

"Oh, well welcome to Goode. Just sit with someone you've met," well that helps so much – note the sarcasm. A girl recognised from my form walked past and heard what the dinner lady said.

"Hey," she smiled, "who do you know? I can't show you where they sit."

"Thanks. Um, the only person I've really spoken to is our form rep, who showed me round," I told her.

She coughed a laugh, "Percy? Well good luck. I'd sit at an empty table until you make some friend if I were you."

I gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Percy is the most popular kid in the whole school. Just like he was in elementary school. He has only ever sat with his family, and then Grover since last year. Every girl in school wants a seat at his table but, other than Grover, nobody has ever gotten an invite." With that she walked off. I looked around the room for an empty table. I saw one in the corner and was about to head towards it when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You look lost," I turned to see Percy standing there holding his lunch tray.

"Oh, hi," man I sounded lame, "I just um... don't know anyone to sit with, so I was looking for an empty table," I explained and glanced around to the corner table.

"You know me," I looked at him. After what the girl had told me I didn't get what he was saying.

Seeming to sense my incomprehension, he continued, "I mean, did I not introduce myself this morning?" I knew the question was rhetorical but thinking about it...

"Well actually you didn't," I smiled at his disappearing smirk, "Mr Blofis just said our names and told us to go."

"Oh, yeah ... um ... Don't tell anyone that; if it gets back to my Dad I'll be grounded for a month because I wasn't a perfectly polite, model citizen," I didn't get why that was worth a month's grounding. Percy expertly balanced his lunch in one hand and held the other out to me, "I'm Percy Olympia-Jackson. Born and bred here in New York City." I balanced my own lunch (not nearly as well as he had) and shook his hand.

"Annabeth Chase, just moved here from San Francisco. Wait," the cogs in my head clicked into place and I realised who I was talking to, "Olympia? As in Olympia Industries?"

"Um ... yeah," he scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly. I thought back to what I knew about the family from all the times they had been in the papers, magazines and on TV.

"You're Perceus right? Poseidon's son."

"Yeah. I am," he gave me a small smile before saying, "but do me a favour Annabeth: don't judge or treat me differently because of my family."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," I blushed with embarrassment realising how I must have sounded, "I just realised who you were."

"It's cool," he smiled, a full smile this time, "so would you like to sit at my lunch table?"

"Sure. Thank you," I returned his wide smile.

"This way," he started walking and I followed.

He led me to a round table by the window. Sitting at it was a girl with long black hair, quite like Percy's except for the length, she was wearing black jeans that were the style that looked ripped and frayed, the belt loops has chains clipped onto them so that snakes of silver ran across her thigh in loops. She had a black t-shirt and silver chain bracelets on both wrists. The boy had a tangle of brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. We were coming up behind them and so they hadn't seen us yet, Percy stopped when he was behind the girl he stopped and leant down to her ear and whispered something in her ear. Then he carried on walking and sat down. Percy introduced me to his cousin Thalia and Grover. Thalia's eyes were bright blue, like the sky on a sunny day, she had a few freckles across her nose and silver chains around her neck, the front of her t-shirt had the Greenday logo on, I guessed she's a fan. Grover had soft brown eyes and pale skin, his t-shirt had a skateboarder on it so I figured that was his hobby. They seemed nice and I wondered if I was actually making friends.

Percy POV

I asked Annabeth to sit at my table at lunch, it was fun. I lead her over to the table and stopped when I was behind Thalia.

I whispered to her, "You in the mood to be nice to someone today?"

"Yeah, easy going today, why?" I didn't answer and just carried on walking around the table with Annabeth close behind.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth, she just moved here. Annabeth this is my friend Grover and my cousin Thalia," they chorused hi's'. "Sit down," I told my new friend.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Is this, the cousin that would like my Dad?" she asked.

I smiled remembering I'd said that, "Yeah that's Thall."

"And what would be the reason for me liking her Dad?" Thalia asked eyeing my suspiciously.

"He's a world war two expert and loves the planes," Annabeth told her, "Why would Percy know you'd like him just from that?"

"We are both really into history, my favourite topic is world war to, and I fly."

"You fly? As in you can fly a plane?" Annabeth asked with a voice of disbelief.

"Yeah, since I was ten," Thalia said matter of factly. Annabeth just stared at her, then me and back to Thalia.

"Privet air space," I explained, "it's legal. Our parents might be rich and powerful but we're not above the law," I joked.

"Oh right," she laughed.

"Do you have any idea the damage aeroplanes cause?" Grover said, "The amount of fuel they use? The amount of pollution?"

I sighed, "Grover, we've been through this before." Mr. Environmentalist just stared at me as if I was picking favourites – which I wasn't, "Everyone causes pollution in some way, and just by being alive we're adding to the greenhouse effect so stop complaining. Thalia can only manage a small plane. The engine in it is about the same size as Dad's Lamborghini, you weren't complaining about pollution when he let you drive it around the race track, were you?" Grover looked down but didn't say anything.

"Environmentalist?" Annabeth guessed.

"Big time," Thalia and I said simultaneously.

"Problem with that?" Grover asked all of us.

"No."

"No."

"If you don't stop complaining about my plane there will be," Thalia threatened. She turned to Annabeth, "Anyway, I want to know what you did to warrant Percy inviting you to have lunch with us."

"Thalia!" I warned her, the way she had said that sounded horrible and like Annabeth shouldn't be here. She realised and tried to right it.

"I didn't mean it like you shouldn't be here!" she spoke fast, slightly embarrassed. "It's just that no one has ever been invited to sit with us. Percy doesn't normally bring people to lunch."

"Well don't you ever invite people either?" Annabeth asked the pair of them. They just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm lucky to be sitting here, not going to push it," Grover answered, I didn't get what he meant.

"Even if there was someone I'd want to sit with us, it's not really for me to invite them," Thalia shrugged. I didn't get that either.

"Wait," I started, "What do you mean. What's with it not being ok to invite people and not pushing it?"

"Well I was never really invited to sit with you." Grover explained, "After you stuck up for me I was just talking to you and we got to the table and I sat down, you didn't tell me to leave so I figured I was welcome, but for about a month I wondered how long it was until you'd get bored of me."

Is that really what he thought of me?

"And, you're the eldest. Ever since we were little I've been following behind you, even if only slightly behind. It's just how it goes," Thalia said matter of factly.

"So you guys really just follow me," I looked between them, temporarily forgetting Annabeth, "in everything?"

"Yeah."

"Most things."

"Why?" I asked them. I just didn't understand why they'd want to do that.

"Because," they both started, then Thalia continued, "in case you didn't notice, you're the most popular guy in school. Everyone wants to be here and we are. If you got annoyed with us you'd have more friends to sit with, in seconds. Us? We'd be on our own." It sounded convincing, but Thalia always was, I didn't quite buy it.

"Thalia, that's why _I_ followed him until I got to know him, you want to tell him the real reason?"

My cousin looked down and mumbled, "You're a good leader of the group and your ideas are always worth following."

"Wait," I started, "this can't be right. It sounded like Thalia just gave a compliment!" She scowled at me so I backed off.

"Anyway," Thall looked at Annabeth, "What did you do to get here?"

"I'd like to know that myself," she turned to look at me.

I shrugged, "We got on well this morning didn't we? You were about to head to a table by yourself, I thought I'd give you the chance to sit with someone if you wanted to, and didn't want to approach a group."

"I wouldn't know what group to approach. There don't seem to be cliques here," She said and glanced around the room.

"Oh there are," Grover put in.

"Just kind of hard to spot when you're looking at everyone at once," Thalia informed.

"Whys that?" Annabeth asked.

"Because of Percy," they both answered.

Annabeth looked at me questioningly.

"I unintentionally redesigned the system," I told her.

"So explain it to me."

"Well, you knew my full name and Dad as soon as you heard the name 'Olympia' right, so I'm guessing you know the names of the rest of our family?"

"Yeah, Thalia's older brothers and sisters are named after the second generation gods right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I don't know if it is coincidence or just because they subconsciously decided to live up to their names, but they all act like the gods. So when I came here and saw that a lot of the kids always carry a mirror and have designer clothes and makeup. Never where the same things twice, exactly like Aphrodite, both the cousin and the goddess. So I called them 'the Aphrodite crowd'. Then there are the girls who are big time feminists and hate anything male, 'the Artemis crowd' the ones who are musical and good at poetry –"

"'The Apollo crowd'" Annabeth finished for me.

"Exactly," Thall answered, "the rest of the school soon found out about it and started calling each other 'The Apollos' and that. It even spread to the high school where they all have one of my brothers or sisters as a ring leader."

"Except one," Grover said, "There were a group of kids that fit in a group together but don't have their ring leader at school."

"Yeah, The Demeters, the fit her perfectly so I put them in a group, but she is my auntie not my cousin." I told the girl who was looking at the three of us with concentration."

"So," she started, "if you hadn't have invited me here, where should I have gone?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"You? Well..." I thought for a moment, looking at her carefully," this morning, when you were putting things in your locker, I saw your GPA."

"Yeah, so?"

"Where did you miss the two points?"

"English and Spanish. I'm dyslexic."

"Me too. So you've got straight As in everything else yeah?"

"Yeah" she dragged the word out, obviously not seeing where I was going.

"You look kind of Athletic, play sports? I'd bet you're arty too."

"Well, yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" she sounded confused and slightly annoyed.

"I'd put you over there," I pointed to the table on the opposite side of the room, "You're an Athena kid. Every one of those kids are in at least two advanced classes, like your sciences, they are the child geniuses of our generation. As well as being smart they are all good at art and none are too bad at sport. The ring leader for the Junior High Athenas is Malcolm. He's the blond at the end. A good mate, he played basketball with me last year. He's quiet until you get him going but then he can hold a convocation. He's great with game plans and strategies. I don't know why he wasn't picked for captain."

"Because you were up for captain as well," Thalia said I her best duh voice.

"Well then this year I'll refuse to be captain of the basketball team," I answered

"Right. So what about all of the other groups? Who's who?" Annabeth asked me, preventing me from arguing farther with my cousin.

"Tell you what, we will point out a group, you guess who they are," she seemed like a girl who like a challenge, so I knew she'd accept.

"Alright."

"Thalli? Ladies first," I gestured for her to point out a table.

"Umm...that one in the centre, three tables in from the Athena."

"Well they're all tanned, all happy and there are three guitar bags and a flute box that I can see, so the Apollos?"

"Yup. The one at the end, Michael Yew. He leads the group. A very little kid with a very big ego, and mouth but mostly ego. Grover's go"

"Ah, the table in the bottom corner, almost away from everyone else."

"Oh that one's easy," Annabeth said, "it's all girls, Artemis."

"Yeah," Grover sighed and stared at the table in question.

I laughed, "As Grover is too infatuated by them I'll explain them. The girl with the black hair and light brown skin is Zoe. She leads the group and is actually a pretty good friend to Artemis outside of school. Zoe used to be Thalia's best friend but as they got older they grew apart."

"We didn't grow apart," Thalia's short statement was bitter.

"Okay then, they started to grow apart but were still pretty close, Zoe became supreme feminist and even though Thall wasn't they were still friends until Thalia got a crush on her brother's friend and then Zoe told her she was stupid and that men are useless. They had a big fight and now hate each other."

"Well you didn't have to go into that much detail," Thalia complained.

"Stop complaining," I told her and turned back to Annabeth, "So, my turn. The table by the door,"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. There are some that look like they're up to something, but then there are a lot of them that don't show any resemblance. You'll have to tell me."

"No I won't," the girls looked at me (Grover was still staring at the Artemis table), "You're smart Annabeth, you seem to know your stuff with mythology. Think about it."

She turned and stared at the table for a long time. She took in all of the kids around the centre of the group who had shifty looks and smug, secretive smirks. Then she looked at a load of kids around the edge who didn't have that, but were still welcome at the table and friends with those in the centre.

"The Hermes crowd?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. You see the ones in the middle, who 'look like they're up to something' they are the ones who are like my cousin. The leaders are the Stoll brothers. Conner and Travis. Connor is in our grade, you'll see him in math class, and Travis is in 8th."

We went on until Annabeth knew the system and who was who. Then we started talking about random stuff.

"Percy, do you know who is performing at the assembly?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know but if you want my guess, I'd say Michael will be singing, Will guitar, Maxi drums and maybe Alex on keyboard as well," I predicted.

"What assembly?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh we miss last period to day for a welcome back assembly. The teachers asked for a band to get together to perform, at the end of last year" I answered.

"So just math after lunch then."

"Yeah, but it's math with Miss Dodds," I groaned.

"You said something about her earlier," Annabeth remembered.

"Yeah I said I'd introduce you to the demon math teacher.

She opened her mouth to answer but I heard another voice behind me.

"What was that honey?" Miss Dodds. The fifty year old bat face fury was standing behind me.

I turned, "Hello Miss Dodds," I flashed my honour student smile even though I know she hated me at first sight and the smile would do no good, "I was just telling our new girl that I would be introducing her to you after lunch."

"What were your exact words you used?" she asked me with an evil glint in her eye.

"'I'd introduce you to our darling math teacher'" I answered innocently.

"We both know that's not true Mr. Olympia-Jackson. Detention," She told me sternly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Miss," this time I let the bitterness show in my voice I don't know why I even try to behave. I don't mess around in her lessons but I still get to spend an hour with her after school every Friday without fail.

She just gave me a dirty look and walked away, heels clacking eerily on the tiled floor.

My friends all gave ma sympathetic looks.

"Don't get on the wrong side of her Annabeth. She might be okay with you but she hated me from the day she saw me for no reason. So just try to be like Nancy over there," I nodded my head at a redhead sitting at the Ares table, "Miss Dodds loves that brat for some reason."

"Right," Annabeth said, she sounded like she was thinking.

"If we're all finished, can we go because I can feel the daggers in my back from Zoe and these chairs are uncomfortable," Thalia moaned.

"Sure, but why is Zoe giving you daggers? What did you do this time?"

"I put something about staring at a cute guy in swim shorts for half an hour on my facebook account. Phoebe is on my friends list and probably told _her_," she explained putting a disgusted emphasis on the word _her_ and jerking her head in Zoe's direction.

"Isn't Lee on your facebook?" I asked as the four of us stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah but there were a lot of hot guys in swim shorts at the party, it could have been anyone of them."

I rolled my eyes at her and then stopped walking to wait for Grover.

"Go ahead with them Percy, I've got to see Mr. Wilkins anyway, I'll catch up with you in a few," Grover told me.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting," and I really didn't but Grover hates feeling like he is slowing everyone down. So I gave in and caught up with the girls.

We walked to our lockers and were talking about random stuff like music and movies. When it had been ten minutes and Grover wasn't there I decided to go back.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to find Grover. His probably sitting down with his legs hurting him," I turned to walk away.

"We'll come with," Thalia told me and started to follow. Since our earlier convocation I was conscious of making sure she only did things with me that she actually wanted to do.

"No 'sokay. You stay here and have a girl talk or whatever it is girls do when guys aren't around."

"You're such a seaweed brain you know!" Thalia told me falling into step on my right, like she usually does, and Annabeth on my left, "Grover is my friend to, I'm not just following you."So we walked back through the school debating who the best Hollywood spies are.

We got to the corridor round the corner from Mr. Wilkins' classroom. I heard a voice which I never like hearing, especially in the tone that he was using. I rounded the corner to see Grover standing opposite Dionysus looking terrified. The idiot I unfortunately have to call my cousin was looking smug and powerful while the twins he hangs around with stood behind smirking.

"What can you not keep up with your little friends because you never learned to walk properly?" Dionysus jeered and ran a hand through his hair which was so black it was almost purple.

"G-go away," Grover told him trying to sound forceful but not succeeding. I swear the next time I find Dionysus drunk I'll tell Uncle Zeus instead of Thalia.

"Oh? Did you not learn to talk properly either? Poor little baby Grover. Mommy and Daddy couldn't be bothered to stick around and teach you could they?"

Thalia knew what happened when I caught her brother picking on kids. I would talk to him, distract him from the poor kid and push his buttons while Thall stood there with an attitude and sneaking the get-out-of-here-while-he's-talking look to the drunk's victim. But when it was Grover it was more personal, I didn't just distract, I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Oi! Dionysus!" I stepped forward a few steps and Thalia stood a couple of steps back to my right the usual formation, Annabeth quickly picked up on this and mirrored her in my left, "Care to explain what's going on?" Dionysus stepped forward and the twins got into position to mirror our formation.

"This has nothing to do with you Percy!" My cousin hissed.

"Well you see it does. You're a bully, I hate bullies that's why I try my best to stop you bullying any poor kid who you feel like victimizing, But you see, he, as you well know, is my best friend. It makes it that bit more personal."

"Mr. Percy popularity king of the playground playing favourites? What would the teen magazines say?"

"I'm no king and I don't want to be, but that's not important right now. So Grover grew up in care, there's nothing wrong with that. There must have been reasons for his parents not looking after him and that's his business. As for his limp, you know he has a medical condition. He can't help it. I would have thought you of all people would understand that a medical condition can cause an inconvenience," I was working him up to hit it where it would hurt, and I knew he wouldn't realise until it was done. Grover slipped into the nearest classroom silently.

"What do you mean by that?" He hid his confusion with a mocking tone to his voice.

"Oh you know, this thing that causes your bed wetting. What was it the doctor called it?" I looked upwards with a figure on my chin, pretending to think, "Bladder weakness? I personally think that you're just too lazy to get out of bed and walk five steps to your bathroom, but I'm no doctor," I shrugged. It was hard not to laugh when the twins were giving their leader looks of shock and disdain.

"PERCY!" He yelled and ran forward to throw a punch. If it wasn't for my ADHD I probably would have gotten a real shiner there. But all my senses were awake and I saw the exact path and power that he was putting into that punch. So it was easy to dodge and grab his arm. The next thing he knew, I had pinned him against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

"I don't like to be violent in school, I normally save that for in the arena, but you go too far. Stop picking on the kids and trying to be big just because you've got money and think they should respect you. In case you haven't noticed me and Thalia have the respect because we are friendly and nice to the others. Respect is earned Dionysus. You need to learn that. If you don't stop being such a bully so help me I will find every chink is your armour and you will have so many cuts you won't be able to move. And if you think that I'm going to help or even just get Thalia to cover for you being drunk again you've got another thing coming. We all know how scared of your Daddy you are. So back off," I didn't speak angrily or threateningly. Just a clam, serious warning that I knew he wouldn't doubt. I let go of him. I stepped back in front of Thalia and Annabeth and looked at the twins, the skulked out of the nearest door and Dionysus quickly followed.

"You should have hurt him," Thalia told me, "I would have."

"Yeah well this isn't the time or place," I told her simply. Grover appeared in the doorway to the classroom. He gave me a thank you smile which I returned, "Come on. If we don't go get our stuff now we'll be late," I glance at my watch and walked over to the closet a few feet away from us. I took out a wheel chair (this school is prepared for everything), "I'm sorry Grover, I know you don't like it but we only have six and a half minutes."

He nodded and sat in the chair. I pushed him as me Thalia and Annabeth ran back to our lockers. We got our stuff and then Thalia put hers and Grover's books on his lap so she could push the chair and she started running towards science while Annabeth and I ran to math. We beat the bell by 2 seconds but Miss Dodds marked us as late anyway. I got the feeling that Annabeth was going to be hated by the demon just because she has been hanging with me.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**As usual I point out any mistakes there are. I think there will probably be quite a few bacause I didn't have as much time to check this chapter.**

**Do you want more Annabeth POV?**

**Do you want Thalia and Grover POVs?**

**Is there any convsations or arguements you wont the characters to have? Give me a specific idea and I'll try my best to put it in.**

**Is there anything at all you would like to see in the story?**

**Answer thease questions in a REVIEW pretty please with a cok can on top? (Okay I know that was a lame attempt at being funny, but humor is not my forte)**

**Please REVIEW. It encouraged me to write.**

**Happy reading.**

**Happy REVIEWING**

**Love Thalia x**


	5. Concert

**Hi there.**

**Thalia here, along with baby Nico Di Egg-galo. Yes my school is doing a "parenting exercise" I have to look after my egg-baby at all times and pay someone 2p an hour for egg sitting when I don't have him with me.**

**Reviews!!**

**me - I asume "PECEBETH HELLO!!" meant that you wanted some Percabeth, well I have put some implyed Percabeth in this chapter but please bare in mind theat this is still the first day the met. (The story won't alway go this slowly.) So I don't want to put too much in too fast.**

**You Know Who - Your Grover POV is here, however it is short because I didn't know how to do his character in this situation. Tips people, if I get more tips there will be beter POVs.**

**Dedication - Luna Jackson. Congrats, you have the dedication because you keep reviewing and you actually tell me what you like about the chapter instaed of being general. When I got the clique idea I h****ad to get it down straight away, so I'm glad you liked it :D**

**No enough waffle, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Assembly

Percy POV

When math was over (thank the gods) Annabeth and I walked to our locker to put our stuff in there and meet the others. When they showed up – complaining about Mr. Tantalus being evil in chemistry – and we walked to the concert hall talking about how evil our teachers are and which of our lessons was the most miserable.

As we walked in and took our seats in the first row Thalia admitted defeat.

"Okay fine! Miss Dodds is worse than Mr. Tantalus. But only just," she then crossed her arms and slumped in her seat, looking like a petulant two year old.

"Why thank you Thalli, so nice and grown up of you to admit that," I told her with a smug smile on my face, she hates it when I talk like this. "Even if the 'grown up' part does contradict your current posture."

She scowled at me and I laughed.

"Do they always fight like this?" I heard Annabeth ask Grover beside me.

Grover answered "Yeah," with a sigh.

At the same time I grinned, "Yep."

And Thalia sarcastically asked, "How could you tell?"

"And does it always end up like this?"

"What? you mean one of them smug and rubbing it in the other's face while the other sulks like a toddler who can't get their own way?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she laughed, "like that."

"Yes that is the usual out come. Though Percy's sulk is normally slightly less mature," it was Grover's turn to smirk.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Ha!" Thalia shouted victoriously.

"I'll emphasise that he said the word slightly, Thalia Grace," I told her, knowing her reaction.

"My name is Thalia Olympia! NOT Thalia Grace, Not Thalia Olympia-Grace!" she bellowed, it was luck we were the first ones in the hall.

"Well technically, on your birth certificate-" Grover cut me off.

"Guys? Can you calm down or continue this after school or something? Other kids are coming in.

"Fine," Thall and I muttered.

The rest of the grade filed in and Maxi, Will and Alex appeared behind their instruments on the stage. No sign of Michael.

"Grover? Thalia? Have you guys seen Michael since lunch?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Thalia replied.

All the seats were filled and the room was full of chatter. Then Brunner wheel up the ramp and onto the stage he spoke to Will and I saw his brow furrow. He picked up a microphone and rolled to centre stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could quieten down please." It took a couple of seconds but the hall fell to silence. "Thank you. I Know that you all look forward to your lesson of and some entertainment from your own class mates but it seems that Mr. Yew has been delayed," there was a chorus of complaints throughout the hall so our principle cleared his throat. "For this reason I'm afraid we will have to go straight on to giving the awards from last year out." There were more moans, that was the boring part of assemblies, "Unless, there is anyone who would like to come up here and improvise. Any volunteers to entertain us?" he looked around the room. There were a couple of mummers but know volunteers.

Suddenly, with absolutely NO warning or prompting, my cousin spoke up.

"Percy could sing."

My head snapped round to her and she smirked.

"Oh c'mon Perce, you've got a great voice," she told me, loud enough for every other kid in our grade to here.

Grover wisely stayed quiet, Annabeth was more daring though, "I'd like to hear you sing." She smile and then clapped her hands together, Percy, Percy, Percy..." Thalia joined in with the cheering, then Grover and eventually everyone in the hall including the teachers and band, only Brunner stayed quiet.

Leaned over and whispered in my cousin's ear, "I really hate you sometimes."

She just smiled as I stood up and walked to the steps at the side of the stage. The audience broke into applause and I walked towards the principle.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Percy," he told me.

"It's alright Brunner. I don't mind," I smiled at him and he returned it as I took the mike from him.

I walked up to Will and Maxi while the teacher left the stage.

"Do you guys know Affirmation by Savage Garden?" I asked

"You really want to sing such an old song?" Will asked.

"It's a good song despite the age of it. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, we know it," Maxi answered cool.

I walked to the middle of the stage and listened as the long intro started. Thalia wasn't going to get away with getting me into this, nor was Annabeth, and they each had a line in the first verse of this song that fit them.

When it came to the time to sing I raised the mike to my mouth, and remembered that I did actually enjoy performing.

Annabeth POV

As Percy climbed the stairs to the stage I wondered what he would sound like. He took the mike from Mr. Brunner and walked up to two of the band members. After talking for a minute Percy walked to centre stage and one of the guys he had been talking to went over to the one he hadn't.

"Annabeth," Thalia whispered and I turned my attention to her, "if I know Percy - which I do better than anybody - he will drag me into this, and probably you as well seeing as you started the cheering."

"Crap!" was all I could think to say as I heard the music start and started to panic.

"Annabeth just calm down! Listen to me, with this song he will reach down and grab our hands in the first verse to pull us on stage, don't fight that jump and let him pull you up. When we're on stage I'll start a basic dance, follow those steps and just keep repeating them. Other than that just follow Percy's lead, when he turns to you stop dancing and react to the line he's singing. Got it?" she said that so fast I barely got it, but I did get it and I nodded just as Percy started to sing.

**I believe the sun should never set upon an argument**

**I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands**

**I believe the junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you**

He walked to the front of the stage, write in front on us! Oh no.

**I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do**

Percy bent down and took Thalia's hand pulling her up onto the stage and singing the line to her. I felt a rush of relief, he wasn't dragging me with him.

**I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem **

My relief faded as he reached down and took my hand. I did what Thalia said and jumped slightly as he pulled me up. I was surprised at how strong he was, I don't think he would have struggled to lift me if I hadn't jumped. He was looking into my eyes as he sang as if he was singing only to me.

**I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone**

He ran backward back to the centre and Thalia and I turned and ran to just behind him where we started to dance.

**I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned**

**I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned**

**I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side**

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

It amazed me not only how good his voice was, but that he seemed to mean every word that came out of his mouth. Like he really wanted to get the message across. Not that I could blame him for that, this was a really good song, how come I've never heard it?

**I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality**

**I believe that trust is more important than monogamy**

**I believe your most attractive features are your heart your heart and soul**

Percy walked towards Thalia and put his hand on her face as he sang the line to her. Then he put his arm around her shoulders.

**I believe that family is worth more than money or gold**

Thalia sang the line with him and smiled.

**I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair**

Percy walked over to me and Thalia carried on dancing. Percy took my hand and sang the while looking straight into my eyes. I felt like he was trying to tell me that he wasn't a stereotypical spoilt, rich brat. He took my hand,

**I believe the only ones who disagree ate millionaires**

and twirled me.

**I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned**

He turned and sang to Thalia and she smiled like they shared an inside joke.

**I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned**

He looked at me and sang the line still looking like he was singing only to me.

**I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side**

Was he trying to tell me that life here will be just as good as if I'd stayed in San Francisco? He winked at me before turning to the audience that made me think he was trying to tell me something.

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

After this line there was an instrumental. Percy slipped the microphone into his pocket and turned to Thalia and took her hand, spinning into him so she could put her hand on his shoulder and they danced a few steps before he twirled her and turned to me, 'this must be a long instrumental' I thought. Percy bowed slightly holding his hand out to me. I took it thinking it was very gentlemanly of him. When we started to dance it felt so natural despite me only knowing him for a day. I briefly wondered why he was dancing with me longer than Thalia when he started whispering quickly to me.

"Annabeth I need a favour."

"What?" I asked confused.

"If I know Thalia - which I do better than anybody - she will get the audience to cheer for another song. I will say to you to tell the band a song. Ask for she's a rebel by Greenday, I think they know it, if not pick any song by a male singer, I'll know it. Will you do that for me?" just like Thalia he spoke so quickly I only just understood him. He and Thalia were very alike in the way they spoke I noticed.

"Sure, Why?"

He grinned, "Just stand at the side of the stage and look at Thalia when the music starts, you'll see."

With that he twirled me and looked back at the audience as he stepped back into his position in between and slightly in front of Thalia and I and he joined in with the dance steps for the remainder of the song.

**I believe forgiveness is the key to your own happiness**

**I believe the wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed**

**I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists**

**I believe in love surviving death into eternity**

**I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned**

**I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned**

**I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side**

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

**I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned**

**I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned**

**I believe the grass in no more greener on the other side**

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

**Until you say good bye**

**Oh no no no no no**

**Oh no no no no-o-o-o-o**

**Oh no no no no no**

**Oh no no no no no**

**Oh no no no no no**

The whole grade was stood up and cheering at the top of their voices. Girls were whistling and some were even shouting 'I love you Percy!' as if he was a pop star and they were his obsessed fans. I looked at Percy and noticed his grinning face and the way his fingers were rapidly tapping the mike and he was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. What's with that?

Thalia took the mike from his fidgeting hands and spoke into it, "Wow cuz, sounds like they want some more." The already deafening applause got even louder as Percy took the microphone back off of his cousin.

"Alright, alright!" he smiled a dazzling smile and waited for them to calm down. Then he put his arm round by shoulders and pulled me a little closer to him, "Annabeth? Why don't you go up to the band and pick a song," I played along, acting like this was out of the blue.

"Any particular type?" I was close enough that my voice was picked up by the mike in his hand.

"As long as it's a song by a man I'll sing it."

"Damn," I started feigning disappointment, "I was gonna pick Taylor Swift," I whined and he chuckled.

I walked up to the drummer and the guitar and keyboard players came over too. "Do you guys know She's a Rebel by Greenday?"

"Yeah," the guitar guy answered, "but there is only one chord before the vocals. Will Percy be able to tell the song from that?"

"Oh I think he'll know," I winked at him, they all shrugged and went back to their places as I walked back to mine beside Mr. Showman.

Percy winked at me again and then turn to smirk at Thalia who raised a questioning eyebrow in return.

**She's a rebel,  
**

**She's a saint,  
**

**She's the salt of the earth  
**

**And she's dangerous,  
**

**She's a rebel,  
**

**Vigilante,  
**

**Missing link on the brink of destruction,  
**

**From Chicago,  
**

**To Toronto,  
**

**She's the one that they call old whats'ername,  
**

**She's the symbol,  
**

**Of resistance,  
**

**And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade,**

Thalia was scowling at the singer, I wasn't sure why but it was both funny and scary. Percy wasn't singing to anyone but the audience this time but he was still really good on the stage. I also noticed that he was never standing still, if he wasn't walking around the stage then he was on the balls of his feet either bouncing or stepping from side to side. While I was thinking about this I didn't realise that half of the song was over.

**She sings the revolution,  
**

**The dawning of our lives,  
**

**She brings this liberation,  
**

**That I just can't define, **

**Well nothing comes to mind **"Now it's time for my version!" Percy shouted to the grade.

"You wouldn't!" Thalia hissed

"Well now you've said that I have to," Percy grinned leading her to centre stage and he faced her to start singing.  
**  
**

**You're a rebel  
**

**"Ain't no saint  
**

**Though your Daddy thinks that  
**

**you-ou are a saint  
**

**You're a rebel  
**

**Vigilante  
**

**Missing link on the brink  
**

**Of destruction  
**

Everyone was laughing and cheering as he finished the song.

**She's a rebel,  
**

**She's a saint,  
**

**She's the salt of the earth,  
**

**And she's dangerous,  
**

**She's a rebel,  
**

**Vigilante,  
**

**Missing link on the brink,  
**

**Of destruction**

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel  
**

**and she's dangerous  
**

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel  
**

**and she's dangerous**

As he sang the last line he jumped off the stage and threw the mike in the air at the same time and landed in a bow. Thalia had caught the mike and was waiting for the noise to die down.

"Well seventh grade, that was a very rare treat for you, I hope you enjoyed it," she started with a bright smile. I noticed that Percy hadn't sat back in his seat. I scanned the room and saw him leaving. Grover caught me looking and started to follow him as I jumped of the stage. "Now I'm sure my cousin wants to kill me and I'm not too happy with him either, so I'm gonna hand you over to the pro. Give it up for Michael!"

Grover POV

Annabeth and I saw Percy leaving the concert hall and followed. When we were in the corridor he was nowhere in sight.

"Where would he be?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, lockers maybe?" I answered and we started walking. Thalia caught up with us when we got there.

"Where is he," I asked and frowned.

"At the moment he has energy to burn, Where do you think he'll go Grover?" Thalia asked as if I was dumb.

"The pool!"

"Well done!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"He has just been running around a stage," Annabeth pointed out, "what makes you think he has energy to burn?"

"She has a point there Thalia, you know him better than anyone, but why does he have a load of energy right now?" I asked her.

"Percy is a natural on stage, as you probably gathered, and he loves it. He can sing, act, dance or even stand up and do comedy – provided somebody else writes the jokes – but he hasn't been on a stage for five years." Thalia explained. Why would he stay off stage if he like it so much?

"Why?" Annabeth and I asked.

"Because he gets performance rush. We think it's liked to his ADHD, though I don't get it, anyway, Percy goes really hyper, it used to take him hours to calm down a best. In our first grad Christmas play he didn't sleep for forty-five hours after the show.

"wow," Annabeth said.

"How could anybody stay awake that long?" I pondered.

"So yeah, he stopped performing all together when we were seven. I mean the damage he cause was going to bankrupt us. But before he decided to quit he tried to control the extra energy in a non-destructive way, his favourite activity is our best bet."

"Why did you get him to go up there if you knew he would get like this?" I asked Thalia implying that it was stupid of her.

"Because it would be fun and I knew he would have fun up there," she said making out that I was stupid. "Anyway, if I'm wrong, I probably won't be but just in case, then he will be getting away at speed, so it's time for the wheel chair again Grover," my face screwed up. I hate the wheel chair! It makes me feel helpless and people pity me.

"Ah come oh Thall!"

"DON'T call me 'Thall'!" and unless you want to risk Percy running to the other side of the city before we get to the pool what do you suggest?" she had a point there, but she had to be exaggerating.

"How about I run ahead to the pool and if he's not there I'll call you. What's your number?" Annabeth proposed. It made sense so Thalia told our new friend her cell number. Annabeth nodded and ran off in the direction of the pool.

"Girl has some speed," Thalia noted.

"Yeah. So if he's not at the pool where would he go?"

She thought for a moment and I was getting nervous.

"Maybe to his Mom's or Uncle Poseidon's. If not there I have no idea."

Well at least she was honest.

"Holy Pan! What are we going to do if we can't find him?!" I asked starting to panic

"Calm down Grover! We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. And I said _if_ Percy swims whenever he can, whenever he went hyper and was able to control it he would go to the pool so he is probably there," she was trying to calm me but I think she was doubting her own words.

"And what if he is too hyped up to control what he's doing?" I asked. Thalia gulped and I knew she had been worrying the same thing.

"He'll be at the pool. No let's go after Annabeth."

So we started walking. We had only taken a few steps when some rock song about someone called Jimmy started to blare from Thalia's pocket. She whipped out her cell phone and answered, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" she sounded urgent, like despite telling me to calm down she was on the edge of panic herself.

"It's Annabeth. He's here, well I think it's him any way. A black and brown blob is moving around the edge of the pool to fast to be human."

Thalia and I smiled.

"He swims to fast to be human when he is tired yet alone when he is hyper," Thalia answered sounding relieved. "Don't try talking to him, just sit down and make sure it doesn't stop to suddenly so he drowns. We'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't and if I could improve on characters in a REVEIW.**

**A little challenge for you, guess my two favourite Percy Jackson characters, there is a big clue to the first one on this page. The first two people to get both and the first to get one right will get a sneak peke of next chapter when I write it!**

**Any ideas on what Pery could do with Bianca and Nico after school, what arguement the hang could get into and between who? And mayebe some dramma between Percy and Thalia and Thalia's brothers and sisters or any other ideas you think would be cool. Even if I don't use your idea I save them all so it might be use later or inspire me when I get stuck.**

**That's all for now, I have to read a book and redraft an essay by Thursday so I'd better get on with that.**

**Happy reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	6. Baby Sitting

**Hey, sorry this has took so long. School exams and my new found obsession with the Vampire Diaries are to blame.**

**I have to go and do the washing up so this will have to be a quick A/N**

**I hope you like it.**

**Dedication: Luna Jackson**

* * *

Baby Sitting

Thalia POV

25 minutes after Grover and I arrived at the pool house Percy finally climbed out of the water.

"Calmed down?" I asked. He sure should have after half an hour of nonstop swimming even faster than his usual, un-naturally fast, pace.

"Nope! I still can't stand still and I really should be out of breath after all that. But at least I can control it now. Maybe it's a good thing, I mean we know Nico will give us the run around and you won't go after him,2 he was talking fast but not so bad that I couldn't understand him, not quite. I just hope that he isn't as annoying as he used to be when on a performance rush.

"Come on, the concert is more or less over, we might as well get our stuff before every one comes out of classes," I proposed.

They all nodded their agreement and we dawdled back to our lockers.

Percy POV

We got to the lockers and the bell went just as we opened them. We quickly grabbed what we needed, including Grover's arms, and made a mad dash for the door and marginally escaped the tidal wave of teens and tweens and carried Grover out of the building with milliseconds to spare.

"Okay," Annabeth started, "Please tell me it's not always like that. It's just a first day excitement thing right?"

"I'm afraid it is," Grover sighed, he normally waits in his classroom until the halls have been deserted.

"You'll get used to it," I told a very worried looking Annabeth with a small smile. I realised afterwards that I was still talking at 90mph. Annabeth looked blank so Thalia translated before turning to me.

"Come on, we only have 10 minutes," my cousin tugged at my arm before running off down the street.

"But Thalia!" I stopped there knowing she wouldn't listen to me. As she got further away I called, "I'll catch up!"

"I gotta go Percy, birthday party at the home tomorrow, I need to get a present," Grover explained.

"Oh yeah. It's Tyson's seventh isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I've got his present at home, text me in the morning and remind me to bring it will you?" I requested.

"Sure," he smiled. I noticed Annabeth still standing there, and looking slightly awkward.

"Thanks. Later G-man," he nodded and walked away. I turned to Annabeth, "So how'd you like Goode?"

"So far so good, but I haven't really spoken to anyone but you three," she answered with a shrug.

"You'll make friends, don't worry," I assured her. "Well I'd better catch up with Thall; I've got somewhere to be and she's tagging along. See you tomorrow," I smiled.

"Bye," she replied and I turned to walk away. "Percy!"

I turned back and saw her face was tinted pink with embarrassment.

"You couldn't tell me how I get to the elementary school could you?"

I smiled, partly at the coincidence and partly because of her embarrassment (she's so cute when she's embarrassed), "I'm heading there to pick my little cousins up. Come on."

She smiled and fell into step beside me.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial 2.

After a couple of rings a familiarly demanding voice sounded, "What?!? Where are you? They'll think you've forgotten them Percy!"

"Thall! If you would just shut up for a minute! Nico and Bianca go to the Hang Out. We have half an hour so I'll meet you at the cafe across the road," I told her. She would now this if she ever paid attention to where we are going.

"Okay, see you. And can you at least try to talk slower," she hung up and I slipped the phone back into my pocket shaking my head.

"So what are you going to miniature Goode for Annabeth?"

"I have to pick my little brothers up from some club my mom signed them up for."

I coughed a laugh, "Well there is only one club that starts on the first day back. The Hang Out."

"What's the hang out?"

"It's kind of like a youth club for younger kids. For the parents that can't get to the school straight away. Like, youth club meets day care."

"So if your cousins go to the Hang Out why do you have to pick them up?"

"I don't always. Bianca and Nico go because they like it, not because Uncle H. can't pick them up." I realised I hadn't really answered her question and continued, "There are bored meetings this afternoon. The go on longer than the meetings other companies have. The meeting started at two and probably won't finish 'til six."

"Why the Hades does it take so long?!" Annabeth asked in shock. I smiled at her curse but didn't comment, just answered the question.

"Think about it Annabeth. The board is made up of three brothers who rarely agree on anything, two sisters who try and fail to calm the aforementioned brothers down when they start arguing but end up just getting dragged into the argument, and then about four other businessmen who don't want to get on the wrong side of any of the five people who not only own half of the city but are also at the President's ear. So naturally they stay quiet. And then you think about how many businesses the family owns, so how many issues they have to discuss and then they disagree on then and it goes round in one big cycle."

"Wow! I think that would have made my head spin even if it was explained at less than 90mph!" Annabeth laughed and I laughed with her. After that we just dawdled and I pointed out where a few things were, kind of like the tour of the school, except this time we were both making jokes.

"And this is The Five Ring Cafe. I usually hang out here when I'm on pick up duty and sometimes when I'm bored on the weekends. They do the best milkshakes in the state," I assured her.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked with a smirk, "I mean, have you been to every milkshake bare in the state?" she looked triumphant but I just had to ruin that, I just had to see the look when I told her.

"Umm, all but one. A new drinks bar opened just outside the city a few days ago. I'm going down to check it out this weekend," I said matter of factly. As I pulled the door open and held it gesturing for Annabeth to go through.

"Yeah okay," she laughed as I bit back the smile that was struggling to wait just that little bit longer. Annabeth look at me and her sarcasm vanished when she saw I was serious. "Seriously? How do you manage to go to every one of them?" she asked amazed.

"One of the journalists for one of the magazines the company owns needed a pioneer for an artical she was doing for kids' favourite drinks. Since then every time a new place opens I go to see if they can beat my local. If it's far away I make a day of it with Thall and Grover." I shrugged.

"Well if you can why not?"

"You could come this weekend if you want."

"I don't know, I'd have to ask my parents. Maybe," she was stumbling over her words and I wasn't sure why.

By this time we had gotten to the counter.

"Mr. Olympia!" the Julie the waitress exclaimed with a smile. Julie was about fifty and had worked here since Dad opened this place, like, twenty years ago. She's known me all my life and used to get me from the club if Mom or Dad was running late, "I barely saw you all summer. I was getting worried about you."

"Oh no need to worry Julie, me and Dad went to the beach house with Triton for the whole of July while Mom and Paul were on their Honeymoon and then I spent a lot of time with them." I told her smiling.

"Aw you're such a good boy Mr. Olympia. How I miss the days when you used to come in here for your birthday tea parties," she pondered.

"Yeah, there were photographers desperate to get pictures of the rich kid's party even when I was six," muttered slightly bitterly.

Julie chuckled, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Annabeth, she just moved here. Annabeth this is Julie, my favourite waitress since I was five."

"Oh, Mr. Olympia, you're too sweet. How you haven't been snapped up by a nice girl yet I don't know. Nice to meet you Annabeth."

"You too," Annabeth smiled.

"Julie, you've known me since I was five years old, can you please drop the 'Mr. Olympia' now?" I pleaded.

"I'll try, but in my day you were formal to the boss no matter how old he was."

"Ah but I'm not the boss," I pointed out.

"Yet. Tell you what _Percy_ as I missed you on your birthday this year I'll bring you, Annabeth and your cousins some cake and ice-cream, on me."

"You don't have to; you know I have the money for it."

"It's a birthday present. No go sit down."

I nodded and thanked her before leading Annabeth to my usual table where Thalia was sitting.

"Hey Thall."

"Hi Thalia."

"Hey guys. I see you got the intro to the doting waitress," Thalia said to Annabeth nodding towards Julie.

"Yeah. She seems nice," Annabeth noted.

"Hmm," was Thalia could come up with.

"Don't be so stuck up Thall. She's bringing a load of free cake ice-cream and milkshake for us and she's never been anything but nice to you," I lectured my cousin.

"Yeah I know, I just think it's weird the way she dotes on you Percy."

"Speaking of doting on me, hide me!" I squealed in a whisper as I saw the cousin I avoid as much as possible out of the window. Thalia and Annabeth both looked up and I dived down to hid under the table in the next booth just before the tall sixteen year old with glossy chestnut hair curling over her shoulder and bright blue eyes shining. As much as I hate to admit it, she is gorgeous. Not in a I-want-to-date-her way, that would just be sick, just in a way that I noticed she was good looking, but in my opinion that depended too much on all the designer products and clothes she had.

"Thalia!" she called with fake kindness.

"Aphrodite," Thalia huffed.

"Thalia's friend," Aphrodite barely glanced at Annabeth, which for some reason angered me. "Thalli sweetie, do you know where our adorable little Percy is? I saw an amazing shirt that would look incredible on him and I simply have to find him so he can try it on," I grimaced. Please oh please Thalia for once come up with a decent excuse for me.

"Okay, first off my name is Thalia NOT _Thalli_!!" she growled at her older sister.

"Oh whatever. You know you love it really. Besides why don't you talk like that when Percy calls to _Thall_ or _Thalli_? Anyway, do you know where he is?"

"At his mom's place. He hasn't seen her since the party and she wanted to talk to him about something," Thalia shrugged, "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of a convocation with Annabeth."

"Fine," the cosmetic queen pouted, "tell him I was asking after him. See you later," she blew a kiss and turned on her four inch stilettos to walk out of the little cafe.

"Not if I can help it," Thalia muttered.

"I heard that," Aphrodite called in a sing song voice as she clacked out of the door.

I waited a few seconds before emerging from my hiding place.

"Thank you so much Thall, I owe you one," I told my cousin.

"You bet you do," she replied evilly.

Just then Julie came over with a tray in each hand, both were piled high, "Here you go sweeties. Mr. Ol-" she stopped there seeing my look and corrected herself, "Percy are you in a play or something?"

"No, why?"

"Oh it's just that you're talking fast and can't seem to sit still," she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Thalia? Why don't you explain?" I smiled sweetly at Thalia.

"I merely suggest6ed that Percy sing a few songs for our grade," she explained innocently.

"Oh my," Julie chuckled, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought so much sugar over."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nico will polish it off before I even get a look in," I smiled and nodded towards Nico and Bianca crossing the road next to a pair of mousy brown haired twins.

"Oh dear, I'll warn the cleaner," Julie laughed as she went back to the counter and the door opened for the four kids to come and join us.

"Percy!" Nico yelled and ran up to me, "Is any of that for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well hello to you Nico, hey Bianca. Good day at school?" I asked purposely ignoring his question.

"It was fun actually," Bianca told me as she flopped into the seat next to Thalia, "There's this new girl called Phoebe, she is so cool and guess what, she had a medal for archery at this medieval summer camp she went to, how cool is that?"

"Awesome. Guys this is Annabeth, she's new to. Annabeth my cousins Nico and Bianca," I gestured to them in turn. "Nico who are your friends?" I asked looking at the identical boys behind him.

It wasn't Nico who answered though, "They would be my little brothers, Matt's in blue, Bobby in green."

"Hi," They said simultaneously before turning to their sister.

"Hey Annabeth," Matt started.

"Guess what," Bobby continued.

"Nico," Matt

"Who is really fun by the way," Bobby

"Taught us this awesome game!" Matt

"Mythomagic!" Bobby.

"He's the best he even gave us some of his trading cards!" both.

"Do they ever talk normally?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Only when they are ill and on the three time in their lives that they have been apart," she sighed, "Well I hope you said thanks. This is Percy and Thalia."

"Percy, you didn't answer my question," Nico stated with puppy dog eyes. I laughed at him.

"Hang on, I'll answer once I've called your Dad." I took my cell out of my pocket and dailed the number for uncle Hades' PA.

"Hello, Olympia Industries, this is Mr Hades Olympia's PA, Margret speaking. How can I help?" the familiar and polite voice answered.

"Hi, this is Percy Olympia-Jackson. How safe is it for me to talk to Uncle Hades at the moment?" I asked.

"Well Mr Olympia-Jackson your uncle and father have just agreed on something so I'd say that it is safe so long as your call is expected, is it?" she inquired.

"Well I normally call when I have the kids so he shouldn't be too shocked."

"Just a moment then," I heard her walk into the office and say, "excuse me but there, is a call for you sir. Your nephew regarding your children?"

"Hello Percy?" Hades spoke into the phone.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you knew how long the meeting will be lasting. When will Nico and Bianca need to be back?"

"Well Zeus has a whole book of things to talk about so I think it might be a while. Do you have much money on you?"

"Yeah plenty," I replied knowing what was coming next.

"Then could you keep them occupied and get them some dinner. I will pick them up from your father's when the meeting is finished and pay what I owe you yes?"

"Sounds good. Later Uncle H. And good luck with Uncle Z." with that he hung up.

"Okay, so Annabeth, would you and your brothers like to stay and help get rid of this lot?" I offered gesturing to the trays in front of us.

"Please Annabeth?" they asked.

"Sure why not," she answered with a grateful smile.

"Well in that case, one cake and one ice cream each. Then we can go somewhere to burn off the energy," I told them and everyone started to dig in.

"Percy? Can I choose where we go?" Nico asked around a mouthful of cake.

"We can go anywhere, any of you want – within reason. There are only two conditions," every face at the table turned to me. "I pay and Bianca has to act like a kid, not a mother."

They all nodded agreement and there was utter silence while everyone ate.

"All done?" I asked five minutes later.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Yep."

"Ah-hah."

"Yarp."

"Good. Now you lot decide where you want to go while I convince Julie to let me pay. Annabeth, you and your brothers are invited too," I smiled and walked towards the counter.

"Mr Olympia I am not accepting any money. That was my present to you," Julie said before I could even open my mouth.

"Well as we're back to 'Mr Olympia' I order you, as your future boss, to accept this money," I tried.

"Nice try kiddo, but I'm not taking that," she smiled. I sighed, if there was one thing I knew about Julie she was stubborn.

"Hey Kenny!" I called to the waiter in his twenties who was walking behind her.

"'sup little O?" he asked giving me a high five.

"Ah same old, same old. Here," I put $25 in his hand, "this should cover my bill, give the change to Julie." I smiled and walked back to my family and friends.

"So where are we going?" I asked them.

"We want to go to Mythoworld" Nico said with the twins nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thall?" I asked.

"Mall?" she suggested like she wasn't really bothered. I looked at Bianca and Annabeth they nodded.

"Mall sounds good," Bianca shrugged.

"Okay, so we walk around the Mall for an hour, I'm not carrying any bags, and then we'll go to Mythoworld until Nico calms down enough that he won't trash my house. Everyone okay with that?" I asked.

They chorused yeses and we left.

We got to the mall and the boys ran to the sweet shop, "Come on they sell trading cards _and_ statues in there!" Nico yelled over his shoulder.

"Nico!" I yelled.

"Bobby! Matthew!" Annabeth yelled.

None of them heard. "It's okay, I'll go after them and won't let them get any sweets. Go have fun and I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes."

Annabeth nodded and I ran, thankful that my buzz still hadn't worn off.

Within thirty seconds I was behind the boys. I grabbed hold of Nico's and Bobby's shoulders. They both jumped.

"Now what if it was some weirdo who grabbed you and not me hey? What if I hadn't heard you say where you were going, because none of the others did," I warned them as they turned to face me.

"Sorry Percy," The twins said.

"Yeah sorry," Nico said and he hugged me around the waist.

"It's okay kid. Now, pick a pack of cards each. No sweets and I'll get you two a starter pack each when we go to Mythoworld as long as you behave. Deal?"

"Deal," the three of them said.

"Cool, now go pick you cards so we can meet the others," they did and we went back to the mall enterance. The girls were waiting there and Annabeth was fuming.

"BOBBY!!! MATTHEW!!! WHAT THE HADES?!!?" she bellowed at them.

The boys in question shrunk back from their sister's rage, "Sorry Annabeth," they mumbled.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, calm down. They just got a little over excited, that's all."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"So, what shop are we going to next?"

We walked around the mall for an hour. Thalia brought some chain necklaces, Bianca got a green and black skull and cross bones cap and Annabeth got a book on architecture. I picked up a new basket ball with a really cool cartoon killer shark on it.

"Can we go to Mythoworld now?" Nico asked getting impatient.

"Does anyone want to do anything else first?" I asked. No one did so we got a taxi to Nico's favourite place in the city.

When we got there I kept a hand on Nico's shoulder as we got through the crowded enterance so that he wouldn't run off. Once we were through I thought it would be safe to let go.

"So what do you want to see first boys?" I asked them.

"Umm... The Hades expedition!" with that the boys took off. I went after them and caught two eight year old shoulders. The twins were there, but not Nico.

"Where is he?" I asked urgently.

"He was right in front of us," they told me. I pushed them gently towards Annabeth.

"Stay here," I sternly told Bianca.

I ran into the crowds. I did two laps around the Hades expedition, and the ones near him. I went to the shops which sold the statues and cards. I went to the ice cream stand and the bathroom. But Nico was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**So let me know what you think and what you want to happen.**

**I've got to go.**

**Love Thalia x**


	7. Missing

**Hello there demi-gods and mere mortals.**

**How have you been?**

**Good news, I've finished all of my exams, for now anyway.**

**Bad news, I'm pretty sure I've faild :'(**

**But you don't care about that, you care about my story (which by the way makes me insanly happy XDXD)**

**Unfortunatly this chapter is a bit short, but it felt like the right place to end it.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Missing

Bianca POV

Percy walked back towards us... alone.

I instantly felt worry sink into my stomach. "Where's Nico?" I asked, my voice going high with worry.

Percy just looked at me. I wasn't the least bit reassured when I saw the fear in his face. He grabbed my hand and gave Thalia a look which spoke one word, _follow_.

"Where's Nico? Where's my Brother?!!?" I screamed.

Thalia clamped her hand over my mouth. "Shut up Bianca! We don't know what's happened. We're thinking the worst but if we're wrong and you shout about it how long do you think it will be before this is on the news?" That silenced me. Thalia moved her hand and I silently preyed to every god I could think of that Nico was staring at some collectable mythomagic statue, perfectly safe.

Percy POV

I was fighting my ADHD to stay calm and not be impulsive. I silently lead the others to the main office of the theme park. I walked straight past the security guard and he shouted after me.

"Hey kids! You can't go in there!" I turned to him with a dark glare – my patience was running thin, I knew that ADHD would soon take over.

On seeing my face recognition and fear became prominent o his, "S-Sorry sir. Go right a head."

I did and I found a girl of about 18 sitting at a desk.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here," she said barely glancing at us.

"I can go where I want," I stated through gritted teeth. This got her attention.

"Hey! You're one of the Olympia kids... Percy!"

"Because I needed you to tell me my own name," I snapped in harsh sarcasm. "Now you are going to pick up that radio and tell all of the guards to look for and 8 year-old European-American boy. Black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin. Wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt with a skull on it," every word which came out of my mouth was a hard and deliberate order.

"Nico Olympia is lost!" the girl gasped. "I'll get the word out!"

I lost it then, "DON'T use the name Olympia or even Nico. Just give the description."

"But," the girl argued, shocked at my outburst, "more people would loo if they knew who it was."

"My cousin could be sitting on a bench perfectly fine," I yelled, my voice becoming aggressive. "You say Olympia and then it's the top story on every news broadcast in a matter of minutes!

"I am a member of the Olympia family. This park is owned by Olympia Industries. Unless you can see my father or any of my Uncles and Aunts in this office you will do what I say!"

She nodded, "Yes sir," and she said the description into the walkie talkie.

For 10 minutes I paced the office. My cousins and friends sat on the sofa in the corner watching me, I was making them nervous. When I heard every security guard say that they couldn't find him, over the radio, I turned to Annabeth.

"Take your brothers home. Don't talk about this, I'll call you later," I told her.

"If you need anything just ask," she told me softly. I nodded as they left the office.

"Thalia, take Bianca back to their place he might go there." Thall nodded and stood, pulling Bianca with her.

Bianca had tears streaming down her cheeks. I crouched in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to find him," I promised. She nodded and choked on a sob.

"What are you going to do Percy?" Thalia asked. I straightened and looked into her stormy blue eyes. I could see that she was fighting to keep her cool; she knew that I had lost it and if she did too things would only get worse.

"I'm going to the office."

It was the second unwritten law of Olympia kids that we don't go to the office unless our parents take us. I was breaking that law but it was called for. Thalia's eyes widened a little before she nodded and took Bianca out.

I inhaled deeply and stood collecting my thoughts. I turned back to the girl at the desk; she was watching me with sadness and sympathy in her eyes.

"This is family business. Don't talk about it," I ordered and left the room at hasty speed.

"Wait! Mr Olympia," the guard, who had tries to stop me before, called. I ignored him. "Sir a man dropped a letter off for you!"

I froze.

I hadn't known I was going there until an hour and a half before. I didn't make a habit out of visiting. So why would anyone bring me a letter here? I turned and snatched the envelope from the outstretched hand of the security guard.

The front read:

_Perceus Olympia_

Full First Name + Absence of Second Part of Surname = Serious Family Business On Dad's Side.

I shakily tore it open to find a message written in Ancient Greek.

_You should take better care of your cousin Perceus._

_More importantly your father and uncles should never have destroyed me._

_Now I shall rise._

_-The Lord of Time._

"Holy Poseidon!" I turned and ran at full speed. Within 10 minutes I had covered the 3 miles to the huge sky scraper which bore my family's name. I didn't stop for breath until I had got to the VIP elevator, punched in the code and was ascending to the meeting room on the 600th floor.

When the elevator dinged it startled the secretary. She quickly recovered when she saw me running towards the grand double doors, decorated with a platinum Ω.

"Wait! Master Olyimpia! It's not a good time," she yelled and grabbed my arm. I all ready knew it wasn't a good time from the shouting I could hear. But this couldn't wait until they waere in a good mood.

I yanked my arm free, "Go back to your desk," I ordered, quiet and firm.

"Yes sir," she immediately backed off. People often said that I had my father's temper. I was beginning to realise that it had the same effect on people.

I ran for the doors and pushed both open, rather dramatically.

Dad, Zeus and Hades were in the centre of the room yelling at each other. They – along with everyone else there – snapped their heads up on hearing my entrance.

"Perceus go home!" my Dad growled in annoyance, though I saw the slightest hint of shock and worry cross his eyes.

I couldn't take that order, nor could I think of how to put this gently. So I just yelled:

"Granddad's kidnapped Nico!"

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Are you gonna make my dreams come true and tell me you love it?**

**Does any body like the movie, Cats&Dogs? Because it is ramndomly on the TV while I'm typing this author's note.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	8. Family

**Hey guys and girls,**

**What up?**

**Sorry about they long wait, but on the upside... this is the second story I've updated in one day! go me!**

**Anyway, down to business. This is a rather emotional chaapter. The gods, particularly Poseidon, are OOC but think about it, they are not the riveling gods of Olympus, they are a family, so emotion is needed in family crisis.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Family

Percy POV

"WHAT?!!?" Hades bellowed after a long moment of the entire room staring at me in shock.

"Could you leave us please," my Aunt Demeter ordered the board members who were not part of the family. They quickly hurried out of the room. When the door had closed Hades lunged at me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Are you telling me that you let that crazy old man near my son?!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!?" his knuckles were pushing into my throat so hard that I was struggling to breathe.

"Hades!" my father yelled, "let go of him!"

"Did you not just hear what your brat said Poseidon?" my uncle growled.

"I heard and I think that if you stopped strangling him that he might be able to explain!" Hades waited for a few very long moments before releasing me and letting me drop to the ground.

I sat there coughing and trying to get my breath back. Hestia came to kneel beside me and stroked my back comfortingly.

Once my breathing was almost back to normal, dad crouched in front of me."

"Percy, I need you to tell me everything that happened," he told me in a firm yet soft voice.

"We were at mythoworld," I started. "Me, Thalia, Nico, Bianca and some of our friends. When we got through the gate Nico got excited and ran off. I ran around looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere. I went to the office and had every guard out there looking for him. When they didn't find him I sent Thalia and Bianca to Uncle Hades to see if Nico went there. When there was still nothing about him from the guards I knew I had to get here. As I came out of the office a guard gave this to me," I pulled the crumpled letter from my pocket and gave it to my Dad.

There are a lot of things kids don't like to see. Parents arguing, parents' disappointment in them, role models being sent to prison. But the one thing that will always crush any hope in a kid is the look of terror that was in my father's eyes. He passed the note around the family and every one of them mirrored the feeling.

"Is he really as crazy as the others make out?" I mumbled to my dad, afraid of the answer. He just looked at me with a look that said, _he's much worse._

After that Zeus took charge, as head of the family.

"Hades, go home. Bianca will be scared. Poseidon, go to Mythoworld. They could still be there. Someone may have seen something. Hestia talk with the head of PR we want this to stay out of the press until we need them to know. Demeter, call our privet police service," they all nodded, except Hades he just stomped out, glaring at me.

Before my dad left he pulled me to the side, "Percy, the police will need to talk to everyone who was with Nico. It's probably best that you're not around your uncle at the moment so I want you to go get your friends and go home okay?"

"Okay. They are going to find him... right?" I asked, close to tears now.

"I hope so," was all he said before giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze and walking out. I followed and we rode the elevator together before parting without a word.

I knew that every member of my family was blaming me. And they were right to. I was supposed to be looking after him. He was my responsibility and I let him get taken.

I shook those thoughts from my mind, knowing that it would not help at the moment.

The things that would help were these:

I knew how to drive.

My dad's garage was only a block away.

I knew the Stoll brothers were in detention.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my phone book while running in the direction of the garage. I hit call when I found the number I wanted.

"Connor Stoll here, what can I do for who?" Connor answered.

"Connor, it's Percy. I need a favour. A very big and very important favour and I need it done now," I told him suddenly grateful for being the top of the social food chain.

"What do you need?" he asked in his 'down to business' voice.

"I need you or Travis to get out of detention and into the office. When you're there I need you to find the address of the new girl, Annabeth Chase."

"On it."

By this time I was at the garage and typing codes that I wasn't supposed to know into security locks so that I could get to the keys. I needed a car that was fast, easy to drive and subtle. Un fortunately my family doesn't do subtle so I grabbed the key for the Porsche and jumped in, hoping that no nice policeman would take much notice and see a 12 year old driving.

"Thanks man. Call me back as soon as you've got it," I hung up the phone and pulled out of the garage.

Annabeth had said her Dad got a job at the museum, so I guessed that they lived on that side of the city. I got onto the main highway knowing that no matter where she lived I would have to go down there. Thankfully my phone rang once I was on there. I put it on the hands free stand a pressed the call button.

"Percy, it's Connor. Ms. Annabeth Claire Chase lives at 16 Ambrosia Lane. So do you have a thing for the new girl Percy? 'Cause I saw you sitting with her at lunch and half of the girls in school want to-"

I cut him off, "It's not really a good time for gossip Con. Thanks for the address. I owe you. See you man," I hung up before he could say anymore and prayed to Hermes that the roads would stay clear. Luckily Hermes was on my side and I was at Annabeth's in minutes.

I ran up the steps and bang very urgently on the door completely ignoring the grey, metal, owl door knock which was proudly hanging there.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed as she opened the door. "have they found him? Is he alright? Are you trying to knock my door down? How did you get my address?" she asked all in one breath.

"Fewer questions please Annabeth, you and the boys need to come to mine, our privet police will want to talk to you, I'll explain later," I fired back in even less breath.

She nodded, "Bobby, Matt we have to go! Now!" she yelled up the stairs making sure the urgency was evident in her voice. In a matter of seconds the four of us were running down the steps. "Who's driving?!?" Annabeth yelled seeing the empty car.

"I am." I looked up to see her scared face, "Annabeth my dad taught me to drive as soon as my legs were long enough to touch the pedals. I drive better than most adult and we are really in a rush. Please," I pleaded, "get in the car."

She reluctantly sat in the passenger seat and I was thrilled to see the twins already strapped in the back. I started the engine and headed for home.

On the way back to the house I called Thalia to give her an update on what was happening. I could hear Bianca sobbing in the background and felt overwhelmingly guilty. When I heard the door open and Hades call out I told Thalia I had to go and hung up.

When we pulled into my drive I screeched to a stop causing a large set of gaps in the gravel driveway, but I didn't care. The police weren't here yet, so I showed the twins to the den and told them to play games, while Annabeth followed me to the kitchen. When we got there I leaned on the island with my head down, wishing I could turn back time and change things so I had brought Nico here straight from school.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered as she came and put her hand on my shoulder, "What do you know?"

I sighed and hoisted myself up onto the island, Annabeth did the same. "My Granddad has him," I said simply.

"Your granddad? Surely it's not that bad then?" she replied optimistically.

I laughed dryly, "How much do you know about my family Annabeth?"

She looked confused by my asking but answered anyway, "I know that your dad and Uncle's went to school with the president and are still, to this day very close friends with him. I know that you are the second richest family in the country and are on the world's top ten rich list. Other than that... not much. Just what teen magazines say and I know that isn't very reliable. Why?"

"The mythology obsession goes back generations Annabeth. My Granddad's name is Kronos. He foundered Olympia Industries 45 years ago. My dad, uncles and aunts all went to work for the company as soon as they finished college. Not long after the company started to drop profits, right after Kronos had signed a contract on a very risky investment. He had a mental break down and was forced to sign the company over to Dad, Zeus and Hades.

"He never recovered from his breakdown. It sent him insane and led him into believing that our obsession is reality. Do you know the myth of the Titan-God War?"

"The gods defeated Kronos, cut him into tiny pieces and threw him into Tartarus," Annabeth answered, realisation in her voice. "Oh my gods! He thinks that's what they did doesn't he?"

"So I'm told. I've only met him once. I was 6 and my dad pushed me behind him. I can remember his voice shaking as he shielded me and Triton with his body. I looked in to Kronos' eyes and even at such a young age I could tell that he was mad and my father was terrified of what he could do to me and my brother. Once he got us away from granddad and pulled us both to him in a hug so tight...

"Anyway I've not met him since but I have seen him sometimes he follows me. It never used to be often, once every couple of years, but over this past year I have seen him quite a few times. I never thought much of it. I mean I'd told dad back the very first time he followed but we don't know where he lives, so he told what to do if I was approached and we forgot about it. I'm so stupid! If I had thought about it, took note of him being there more often. If I had told somebody... maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Annabeth rubbed my back in a comforting gesture, "You couldn't have known Percy."

"I should have known!" I snapped back without meaning to. "Why Nico? He's never even met Nico before! It was me he was following, only me. I asked the others the first time I saw him this year, most of them have met have met him once and I asked if they ever see him around but they don't. If he goes through the trouble to follow me around why did he take Nico? Why didn't he take me?!?"

"I don't know Percy but this isn't your fault okay?" I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me. I didn't answer her, I knew she was trying to comfort me, after only knowing me a day, and it was good of her. I realised that I had just told some of the most privet things in my life to almost a stranger but I felt comfortable talking to Annabeth. "Percy, how do you know your granddad has taken him?"

After you left Mythoworld I stayed for a few minutes, just to do a last minute check and then as I was leaving a security guard said someone had left a letter for me. It said that I should have looked after Nico better, something about my dad and uncles destroying him and him rising. It was signed 'The Lord of Time'."

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. The police came in and took statements from all of us. Just as they finished Dad came home.

"I ought to be mad at you about the car-" he started.

"Yell at me about the stupid car all you want dad, I don't care!" I yelled back at him.

Unusually, he stayed calm, "I _ought_ to be but I'm not. How are you doing Percy?" he asked. Annabeth had gone into the den with her brothers, so it was just me and dad in the kitchen.

"What sought of stupid question is that?!!?"

"Faire point. Percy," his voice grew firmer and more serious. He put him hand on my shoulder in the way that makes me look him in the eye; it's one of his unexplainable powers which he usually uses when he thinks I am lying to him. "This isn't your fault," he told me.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!!!?" I screamed at him, getting mad at my dad, to his face, for the first time in my life. "It is my fault! It's entirely _my_ fault! _I_ was supposed to be looking after him! _I_ should have seen Grandad! _I_ should have known he would be there!! _I_ should have brought him back here straight away!!! IT IS _MY_ FAULT!!!!!!" I bellowed now in tears. I pushed dad away from me and headed to the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey, hey, Percy calm down. What do you mean you 'should have known he'd be there'? How could you have known?" he was now crouched down to my eye level and talking in a voice so soft, I hadn't heard him speak like that since I was a little kid, since before the family met me. I wiped my eyes and told him what I'd told Annabeth, about granddad following me more often. "You should have told me Percy," dad told me in the same tone, pulling my into a rare hug.

"Exactly, I should have told you, then something could have been done and Nico might still be here," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Perceus look at me," I tilted my head upwards at the sound of my full name. "You should have told me because you were in danger." I looked up into his eyes, a mirror image of my own, in them I could see that he had momentarily forgotten about his nephew and was only thinking of the danger I had been in.

"Why dad? Why did he take Nico? He was following me. I knew him Nico didn't. He wasn't following any of the others. He was after me, so why didn't he take me? Why did he take Nico?"

I wanted so desperately for my dad to have all the answers, when you're little you think your parents know everything. And it was like we had hit rewind and gone back 6 years. I was a little kid and my dad was my hero, he knew everything and I wanted to be just like him.

But I wasn't six years old, the question wasn't about why the other kids picked on me and Thalia when dyslexia or ADHD acted up. Dad didn't have all the answers anymore.

"I don't know Percy," dad mumbled, tightening his arms around me. "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Did I do good?**

**Did I do bad?**

**Did you like the father/son bit? I did but that doesn't mean you have to.**

**Did you like Annabeth's comfort?**

**Did you like the Kronos backstory?**

**What do you want to happen next? (I'm not sure I want to put this question here because if someone has the same idea as the one slowly forming in my appaulingly uncreative head then I will feel predictable)**

**Are you going to hate me when I take ages to update again?**

**Let me know. Reviews would be appriechiated thou I know you are probably all mad at me and don't want to review.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	9. Dealing

**Hey guys, this has to b real quick because it is 11:06pm and I need to be up at 5:55am**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Dedicated to thisismimi, or something like that, can't remember the exact pen name, sorry.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Dealing

Thalia POV

I was scared for Nico and trying to be strong for Bianca, I could barely keep my composure to start with but when Uncle Hades was silent and emotionless as stone all through the private police taking statements from me and my cousin, it made me nervous. Once the officers had gone Hades started stomping around the house, much like when he first came in, and cursing Percy, saying that it was all his fault and he shouldn't have trusted him to take care of 'the only decent children in this family.' I almost screamed at him, and If I'd had my spear I swear my Uncle would have been impaled on it. I left soon after his rant began, apologizing to Bianca.

I made my way to Percy's house and when I walked through the unlocked door I heard bleeping coming from the open door of the den.

"Percy?" I called out.

Annabeth came to the door, "His dad came home just after we gave our statements, I haven't seen him since," she informed me. "How's Bianca?"

"She's finally stopped crying but other than that, I really don't know," I answered truthfully. "Where were Percy and Uncle Poseidon?" I asked.

"In the kitchen when I saw them, but I heard footsteps going towards the other side of the house a while ago," Annabeth told me. I guessed that they went to Uncle Poseidon's office so I thanked Annabeth and headed over there.

The large oak door had a dolphin, a trident and a horse engraved in the centre, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," my uncle's low voice called.

I pushed open the heavy door, "Uncle Poseidon?"

"Hello, Thalia. How are you doing?" he asked with a small smile.

"Okay I guess, given recent events," I answered, he nodded. "How is Percy doing?"

"Not great I'm afraid. He blames himself," Poseidon told my sadly, he looked worried for his son.

"Why? It's not his fault," I argued.

"I know that Thalia, but just think about it, you and Percy are very alike, if you were asked to babysit your cousins instead of Percy and this happened, how would you feel?" I didn't answer. "I doubt Hades helped by attacking him when he found out," he continued, more to himself than to me.

"He attacked Percy?" I exclaimed.

"He grabbed him and wasn't controlling his strength, but Percy wasn't hurt. Calm down." I nodded and looked at the floor. "Thalia, if I ask you something, will you be honest with me? Even if Percy has asked you to keep it to yourself?" my uncle requested.

I looked up at him, studying his face I saw worry in his features. I'd always been able to be honest with Uncle Poseidon, I didn't want to break the streak now, but I didn't want to betray Percy's trust either, "I won't tell you any secrets or personal things that Percy doesn't want you to know, Uncle, I hope you understand that, but I will not lie to you and if I think it is something that is important that you know I will tell you," I decided.

"Did you know Percy was being followed?" I was taken aback; surly Percy would have mentioned that to me.

"No sir."

"Have you noticed anyone following you?" I shook my head. "Have you ever met your grandfather?"

"No, I haven't but I have heard my brothers and sisters talk about him before," I replied, trying to work out why this mattered.

"When did the others talk about him?" Poseidon asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Years ago. They told me and Percy about him going crazy when we were little; they were just trying to scare us. Other than that, a while back Percy asked if they ever saw him around and they said no," I realised then that I realised what this was about, "Kronos is after Percy?" I asked fearing the answer.

Poseidon nodded, "I think so."

"Sir, where's Percy?" I asked.

"He went to deal with his frustration," was his only answer. I nodded and left the office. I ran through the house, across the basket ball court, down the garden, past the stables and jumped the fence rather than opening the gate. When I stopped, I entered the large, round, stone building to here the screech of metal on metal. I grabbed a breast plate and a bronze sword from the rack, before walking into the combat room.

"You know it takes a lot of time for people to make those dummies," I called, hoping a care free attitude would cheer him up.

Percy decapitated the last dummy in the row, very few of the others still had heads on them and there was straw and sawdust all over the floor where limbs had been severed and Percy had gutted his opponents. "Do, you want to replace them?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I do," I answered simply.

Percy turned and gave me one and a half seconds to prepare myself before lunging at me. I barely managed to doge the blow but I quickly countered his attacks a blocked. It always amazed me that Percy looked so much like a Greek warrior with a sword in his hand. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, no armour, and was armed only with the Anaklusmos, aka Riptide, the bronze sword his dad had given him for his twelfth birthday, yet he wouldn't look out of place in a painting of the Spartan army. It must have been a combination of his facial expression, tough, tanned skin and his undeniable skill (of course I did try to deny his skills, he wasn't better than me after all).

We duelled for well over twenty minutes and I was panting and drenched in sweat, every attack I made, Percy was there to block it, almost before I had started the move, every time I blocked, he found the weak point of my position. When I used my footwork to get out of rage, he out stepped me. Finally I was too tired and was getting slow, Percy locked his hilt with mine and twisted with enough force, not only to disarm me, but to send me sprawling to the floor as well.

The tip on Percy's sword was pressed against my neck, "What do you want Thalia?" he almost growled.

"To see how you were doing, by the looks of thing, not to good," I observed.

Percy grunted, pulled his sword away from me and threw it so hard it buried its self in the wooden beam on the other side of the arena, "I'm fine," he lied tipping water other his head.

"This isn't your fault Percy," I whispered.

"Yes it is," with that he left.

Nico POV

I woke up and found myself in a cold, dark room. The last thing I remembered was running towards the _journey to the underworld_ ride at Mythoworld and vaguely hearing Percy shouting after me. Then I was grabbed by someone, their hand felt all creepy and bony, after that, there was nothing. I had this funny feeling in my belly, it was almost like I was going to be sick but different, I was scared and my tummy felt like it was on a rollercoaster. It was the same feeling I get when Percy and Thalia look at each other that funny way, where they look like they're scared of something.

"Hello?" I called out in a small voice, I was scared, "Percy? ... Thalia? ... Bianca? ..." When there was no answer I felt lots worse, "Daddy?" I whispered. A tear trickled down my cheek, "No!" I shouted at myself, "Big boys don't cry," I reminded myself of what my Daddy has told me lots of times when I hurt myself and cried. I remembered when Mommy told me that when I came home from my first day of kinder garden and I didn't like not knowing anyone.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy!" I yelled as I ran out of the gates and hugged her around the legs._

"_Hey Nico, how was your first day?" she asked._

"_I hate it Mommy! I don't know anybody, and everyone else has friends but I'm all on my own! Please don't make me go back Mommy. I wanna stay at home with you!" I cried._

"_Shh," she soothed me and picked me up to carry me to the car. When we got in I sat on her lap and cried into her shoulder._

"_I don't like it Mommy!"_

"_It's okay Nico, Bianca didn't like it on her first day either, but you have to give it a chance. You'll make friends tomorrow," the funny sound of her Italian voice made me feel better as she rubbed my back. "Hush now. You're a big boy now Nico, you're my lovely, big boy and big boys don't cry."_

_Flashback_

Thinking about Mommy just made the tears come faster, "Big boys don't cry," I whispered to myself over and over again, trying to stop the tears. I tried to lift my heads to wipe them away but that was when I realised I was tied to the hard wooden chair I was sitting in. I pulled at my arms and the rope dug into my wrists. It hurt and that made me angry which made the tears stop.

"Who's there?" I screamed into the black room. I had never been afraid of the dark, the dark was cool but I knew that this wasn't a dark night or a dark cave somebody had tied me up in this stupid room and was trying to scare me, trying to make me feel little. I hated that! "OI! Who! Is! There?"

"The Lord of Time," said a creepy voice, the sound reminded me of when the whole family went to the beach and Triton made Percy really, really mad, so Percy started attacking the rocks with a sword that he had brought to duel with Thalia.

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?" I yelled into the dark.

"You silly little boy. Children of Hades are supposed to be feared warriors; your father must be so disappointed in you. No matter, I am rising, I will get my revenge on my sons. This is now a war and you are my prisoner."

"Huh?" was all I could say, I was confused. "What's your name? 'The Lord of Time' isn't a name!"

"No. It is a title you stupid child."

"And what do

"Huh?" was all I could say, I was confused. "What's your name? 'The Lord of Time' isn't a name!"

"No. It is a title you stupid child."

"And what do you mean about warriors and a war?"

"You really should know more about your heritage Nico Di Angelo," was his only answer, I heard him walk away from me and open a door, a sliver of light came into the room and I caught a glimpse of the man when my eyes adjusted. He was tall, his hair was dark grey like charcoal and he had dark, wrinkled skin. The door slammed shut and I was alone.

Annabeth POV

Not long after Thalia came in I got a phone call from my dad, I told him that I was at my friends house with the boys and he asked for the address because it was getting close to the boys' bedtime. It wasn't until I heard the doorbell ring that I wondered if I should have asked before I gave out the address.

I walked out of the den to see Percy's father already at the door.

"Oh, you're..." came my dad's voice, "I'm so sorry sir, I must have the wrong address."

"Dad?" I called and stepped out into view.

"Annabeth? Why, you must have made some good friends," He grinned but looked a little intimidated by Mr Olympia.

"Mr. Chase I take it? I am Poseidon Olympia," he held out his hand for my dad to shake.

"Oh, I know. I am Frederick Chase. It is an honour," he replied clasping the offered hand.

"Annabeth and her brothers have been very good, I'm sorry that I haven't had chance to get to know them myself for we are in the middle of some family problems but from what my son has told me Annabeth has shown very good friendship to him and my niece, for that I am grateful," Mr. Olyimpia went on.

"Well I am pleased as well. I am so sorry that my children have intruded in a difficult time-" dad apologized but was cut off.

"Don't worry, Mr. Chase. They have been no trouble. Annabeth is welcome to stay the night if she wishes, she could sleep in the guest bedroom and my niece has clothes hear which she could borrow. I think Percy could use a friend," Mr. Olympia offered.

"Can I Dad? Please?" I asked.

"If you are sure it is no trouble, but I will have to take the boys home tonight."

"Of course," the rich man smiled, "I believe they are enjoying the video games in the den at the moment, please come through."

Dad came in to get the twins. Percy and Thalia came to see them out along with me and Percy's dad. When we were about to close to door a turquoise mope head roared into the drive way.

"Dad? Is it true? About Nico?" a teenage boy asked, pulling the helmet from his head."

"Percy, did you-" Mr. Olympia started.

"I haven't called anyone," Percy answered the unfinished question.

"Yeah, why wasn't I called before the fact that my cousin's been kidnapped was splashed all over the news?" the boy, who I now assumed to be Percy's brother, demanded.

"The News?" Percy and his Dad asked in horror, simultaneously.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm upset due to family stuff and my best friend leaving my school, cheer me up with a review!**

**I really have to go now.**

**Byez xxxxxxxxx**


	10. Fight and Deify

**Hello my lovely loyal readers,**

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am that it has taken this long to update. I have excuses (school, bad holidays, other stories ect) B ut that's not what you want to read so...**

**To apologize for two mon ths withouth up dates I shall replie to all of last chapter's reviews:**

**Forget-Me-Not-Hyacinth-Violets** Yes it is Triton, I'm glad you love him, but he's not the good guy in this chapter...

**Ismeme Daughter of Athena** I'm glad you love the story, that makes me smile :D I'm sorry about the slow updates but please keep reading. If you still want to correspond, PM me, I'd love to and it might encorage me to write faster.

**GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses** First, I love the name. Second, your welcome and there is more of Nico's POV below.

**thisismimi** thanks for the very flattering review! :D

**FableHavenPotterPJORideFan1** Thanks for the review, I felt the character feelings were nessecary, sorry for the lack of action. Thank you for all the praise and sorry for the long wait.

**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe** Thanks for R&Ring and I agree :-P

**Kii** thanks for the review, I hope I have kept up the good work :D

**Amanda-Kayleigh** I'm glad you like the story despite the negative atitude. There may be some Thuke later if I can fit it in.

**girl of hephaestus** The guy is Triton

**Melt your Heart** Sorry, here you go

**Pebbles7092** Thanks. Sorry

**123joy15** Thank you! Nico is my favourite too!

**Little Miss Hades** Thank you!

**Blue-Red-Ninja** Thanks, I'm glad I write the character well :D

**hp pj jf** Okay, lol.

**Sunkit of Thunderclan** Thanks for the review. I don't think I actually have that much swearing and cussing in the story. Please bear in mind that I want this story to be realistic and if you don't swear when someone you care about is kidnapped by a physco, when do you? I'm glad you like the story.

**cookie-monster-magic** Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it there is some more family in this chapter but no Zues. Maybe he and percy will have that convocation later.

**And that's that. Now enough waiting. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story...**

* * *

Fight and Deify

Percy POV

The five of us ran into the house and I grabbed the TV remote to turn the news on. There was a reporter outside of Mythoworld talking.

"Earlier this afternoon some of the Olympia children: Percy, age 12, Thalia, age 12, Bianca, age ten and Nico, age just 8, were out for some fun after school. As kids often do, Nico got over excited though most of the time they don't disappear. Percy, the eldest of the group, was seen running after his cousin just moments after entering the park. He then used him family status to order every security guard in the park, which is part of the family company, to search for the lost boy..."

I didn't need to hear anymore, it was still fresh in my mind. I turned around to see my dad already dialling a number; I assumed it was Hestia's and he was finding out if the press was supposed to have the story. I saw the girls both biting their lower lips and looking worried. My eyes finally landed on Triton and if looks could kill I would have been stone dead.

"You!" my brother snarled. He glared at me for a moment I didn't realise then but he had seen our dad walking towards the living room door and was waiting for him to leave. The moment he was out of sight I was lunged at. "You idiot! You let some loon take him!" with every other word my brother's fist connected with my face and I lay on the glass coffee table (which I was pretty sure was about to break under our weight) and took it. It was what I deserved. Sure I had an instinct to fight back but Triton was just expressing what everyone knew but only he and Hades decided to say. So I lay back and closed my eyes, clenching my fists against the pain as my nose began to bleed. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that there were hands on either of his biceps. The left one was tanned; Annabeth's hand and the right pale with black nail polish; Thalia's. They were trying to restrain him, for which I was grateful. I mean, just because I knew I deserved a beating didn't mean I wanted one. After A few minutes I heard the table crack beneath me, which combined with the almost overwhelming pain, caused me to let instinct take over.

"Triton STOP! Uncle Poseidon!" I heard Thalia yell just be for I thrust my own fist into up, hoping to hit my attacker because I couldn't see well enough to actually aim.

I hit out, missing a few times (which I'm sure gave Triton great satisfaction) but it was precisely that and the blows I was receiving which helped me work out where Triton was. With one powerful punch to the chest I caused him to stager backwards a few steps but I couldn't get off of the table completely before he recovered. We both threw punches and when Thalia tried to get between us I pushed her out of the way so she didn't get hit. I could hear Annabeth shouting for my dad and begging me to stop but I didn't listen. I completely ignored anything anyone said until Triton spoke once more.

"Shut up you little weirdo!" he growled at Annabeth.

This only increased my anger so I use his momentary distraction and my re-established position, lying on the table to kick my brother with one foot on either side of his chest using so much force that he flew backwards to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, every action has a reaction; in this case, the reaction was the table top shattering, causing me to land on top of a pile of broken glass. In case you haven't guessed; it was painful, really painful!

I groaned and looked up to see Thalia and Annabeth in shock, Triton sprawled on the floor by the sofa and my Dad standing in the door way with Apollo.

"Apollo, can you help Percy, I'm pretty sure he's going to have some glass in his back," Dad asked before walking over to his elder son and roughly pulling him up. "What the Hades are you playing at?" he demanded.

"Why do you automatically blame me? Look at my lip!" he gestured to his mouth which had a tiny trickle of blood on it. "But of course love child over there has always been the favourite son so I get blamed!"

Apollo picked me up and set me on my feet facing the argument. Triton had his arms crossed and was pouting like a petulant toddler while dad stared down at him furiously.

"Stop being so childish Triton! You're seventeen years old for crying out loud. To answer your question, I'm drawing the conclusion that this was your fault because you have a split lip and a sore back where as Percy's face looks like one huge bruise. Not to mention the fact that you were on top of him!

"Don't you think your brother feels bad enough without you blaming and beating him? Get out of my sight!" dad bellowed in a tone similar to that which Hades had used with me earlier. Triton complied and skulked out of the room. Dad came over to me. "Percy, you know better to retaliate. You should have blocked him rather than fighting back," he scolded lightly.

I was about to shrug it off and apologized when Thalli decided to defend me. "Not fight back? Can you not see his face? Uncle Poseidon Percy was lying there for the first five minutes not fighting back!"

"Chill Thall; it's fine. I could have rolled off the table and left the room right at the start but I didn't," I shrugged.

"You weren't defending yourself and Triton kept hitting you?" Dad asked in astonishment. "I really don't understand that boy," he shook his head frowning, angrily.

"He's bitter because you refused to disinherit me and his whole life he's been listening to his mum curse me because you cheated on her," I muttered bluntly. Dad gave me a look but said nothing.

I winced in pain as I felt Apollo peel the back of my shirt up where it was stuck to the bloody wounds of my back. My cousin gave a low whistle which I took as a signal that my back wasn't a pretty sight.

"Thalia, go get me a fist aid kit, make sure it has tweezers in it," he ordered. "Perce I think there is more glass in your back than there is on the floor.

"Yeah well, you know me; I don't do anything by halves," I grimaced. "Particularly being irresponsible when looking after kids," I added.

"Percy, it's not yo-"

"The next person that tells me this whole situation isn't my fault will find out how sharp riptide is!" I snapped.

"Erm, it'll hurt but I need you to lift your arms so I can take your shirt off," he changed the subject as Thalia re-entered the room. I did as I was told and gritted my teeth as my back stung. "Okay, again, it's gonna hurt as I take the glass out so just think of summit else," With that he started picking out the shards of glass. Some were so tiny I'm surprised he could see them others were really long and the thought of them sticking out of my back made me shiver. "So, who's this gorgeous young lady?" the family first aider asked in his most charming voice.

I rolled my eyes at his flirting as I introduced them. "Annabeth, Apollo. Apollo, Annabeth. She just moved here," I stated simply.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. I love the name; it's unique and sounds intelligent. I bet it fits your personality to a tee," I couldn't see my cousin, but I knew I was flashing his flirty smile and showing off his perfect teeth which were a blindingly white as the sun.

"Thanks," Annabeth answered and returned the smile.

"Do you think you could maybe stop flirting and focusing on getting the glass out of my back?" I snapped again.

"Chill baby cuz. I can multi task."

"Of course you can't," I heard from the door way and looked up. "Men can't multi task. They can't do anything but try to corrupt innocent young women and think disgusting thoughts."

"Lovely to see you too Artemis," I replied with bitter sarcasm. "Is everyone coming 'round here dad?"

"Apollo wanted to see how you were doing and Artemis wanted to get away from Aphrodite, Ares and Hermes," he answered.

"It should be Bianca people are checking on. Or I don't know, maybe trying to find Nico?"

"The police are working on it, Percy. We'll get him back," dad assured me.

"Besides," Thalia chipped in. "If Uncle Hades is anything like he was when I left then I don't think anyone would want to be in the same house as him."

"So because no one wants to deal with Hades, Bianca has to be alone with him in that state? Well aren't we just bursting with family support," I pointed out, still bitter and sarcastic but at least something was distracting me from the pain.

"You can cut the sarcasm Percy," my dad told me getting annoyed.

"He's right though," Artemis spoke up shocking me; she never agreed or showed any liking to me in company. "I'll go over there." Apollo threw her his car keys, which she easily caught. She began to walk away but turned back to surprise me even more. "You look terrible Percy. You should really put some ice on your face," offering a small smile (which I didn't return due to shock) she turned and left.

I felt a wet cloth on my back and grunted in pain as Apollo applied alcohol to clean the wounds.

"A little warning next time," I ground out causing multiple chuckles.

"All done but feminist of the century has a point about your face, dude you couldn't pull any girl looking like that!" he joked.

"Well, way to make a guy feel better," I muttered.

"What did I say about sarcasm?" dad sighed.

I sent him the best apologetic look I could with swollen eyes. "Apollo, why don't you say that when Artemis is around?" I challenged.

"Because I don't fancy becoming a silver hedgehog," well at least he's honest.

"Percy you need some rest. I'm sure Thalia wouldn't mind bringing an ice pack up to your room. You'll have you put it on your pillow and lie on your stomach though," Dad ordered. I nodded and made my way up to my room. "Oh and Percy?" I turned back. "I know you're worried and feeling guilty but don't do anything stupid," and there's my dad criticising my loyal and heroic nature; I thought they were _good _qualities. "You could already be in some serious danger, the last thing we need is for you to go looking for trouble," dad was deadly serious and looked stern. I couldn't promise that I was going to lay in my room and do nothing but lying to my dad wasn't something I made a habit of doing so I just turned back to the stairs and ignored the deep, exasperated sigh I heard from behind me.

Nico POV

I was cold and hungry. Every time I breathed there was an echo and when the creepy man opened the door to check on me I could see it was night time. The moon lit up his face and he looked like some sort of Demon as he laughed at me and slammed the big metal door. It was loud and hurt my ears but I couldn't cover them because of the ropes.

I wanted to cry but I refused. I would NOT cry again. The weird man would enjoy seeing my cry.

"You just wait!" I screamed the next time the door opened. "My family are the best! And my cousin is awesome! Percy can beat anyone in a fight! He'll come to get me you just wait!" I yelled wanting something to throw in his face because he took me and tied me up.

"Oh, I _am_ waiting little boy. In fact, I'm counting on it," then he laughed and it sounded like someone sharpening a sword. I shivered and then glared as he shut the big door sending me back into darkness.

Percy POV

I had been pretending to be asleep ever since the first time dad sent Thalia to check on me, six and a half hours ago. Since then everyone in the house had put their head round the door, even Triton. I knew Thall thought, if not knew, I was faking because she sat on a chair in my room and told me that one of the Mythoworld guards had leaked the story to the press and my dad had called my mom to explain everything and tell her not to worry. She waited a few seconds for a response but left knowing it was a waste of time.

I hadn't just lay their counting sheep and waiting for the swelling on my face to go down though, I'd been racking my brain to think of everything I had ever heard about my grandfather. It wasn't much so I tried to think logically, _Kronos is crazy. He thinks he is a Titan who has just broken free from the darkest part of the underworld where his kids imprisoned him. He thinks everything is real so it doesn't matter that I know next to nothing about Grandad Kronos. I just need to know about Titan Kronos!_ I thought triumphantly. So I racked my brain to think of every detail of every myth about Kronos. Over threw his Father: Uranus. Ate his kid because of a prophecy him mom, Gaia, told him about being over thrown by his own son. Zeus was saved and raised by a goat called Amalthea... or a nymph called Ademanthea depending on which version you hear... Gaia bore Typhon, a huge monster to take revenge for the titans being imprisoned... Typhon... Typhon... Typhon industrial estate! If I were Kronos I'd go there.

I craned my neck to look at the clock: one thirty-three in the morning. I quietly climbed off of my bed and sat at my desk. I googled the estate and it came up with the website, which told me that there were over two thousand storage containers on the estate as well as seventy offices and ten factories.

"Well that narrows it down..." I mumbled to myself. I thought that Kronos was most likely to go for and office to be comfortable, yet a factory or a storage container would be better to lock people up in. I shuddered at the thought of Nico, scared and alone in a dark metal box, not knowing what was going on or where he was.

I snapped myself out of that scenario and focused on the problem at hand. Everything on the estate was numbered... think numbers... Kronos had six godly children... two others... some say Aphrodite is classed as Kronos' child because of how she was born... so that's six, eight or nine. The titan-god war lasted ten years...

Hoping that the path to finding Nico was somewhere in that information I quietly snuck out of my room and down stairs. The house was silent, I wasn't sure whether that was good because no one was awake to catch me or bad because any sound I make would be amplified by the silence. I took my dad's long trench coat from the coat closet and put it on. Making my way to arena to stock up on weapons. I was going to get my cousin back, so I would need all the weapons I could get.

Once in the arena I retrieved Riptide from the beam which it had been in since my little outburst earlier. I turned to go to the store cupboard but just then, the lights turned on, effectively blinding me.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know what you were doing did you?" a very familiar voice asked from behind me.

"And you didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" a recently familiar voice inquired.

I sighed, so much for the top secret rescue. "Guys, go to bed," I tried but knew better than to think either of them would listen to me.

"You're such a seaweed brain Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, clearly thinking I'm an idiot.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked in confusion.

"I like it," Thalia smirked, I glared at her.

"Don't think you can stop me. It's me he wants so it's me he'll get," I announced defiantly.

"Look Perce-" Thalia started with a sigh.

"No Thall," I continued to make my way to the cupboard but the girls ran in front of me and stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed.

"Percy listen to us!" Annabeth ordered. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Kronos learned a lot about you through all those years of watching? Don't you think he might know that all those years of watching? Don't you think he might know that you're loyal and how much you care about people? Don't you-"

The ever impatient Thalia interrupted. "What little miss wise girl is taking for ever to ask is: have you thought about whether or not this is a trap?"

"Look Annabeth, I may not be as smart as you but I'm not an idiot. I'd worked that out," I answered stepping around them.

"And your still going after him?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Well, as long as you know you're walking into a trap," Thalia said with a determined smile on her face. "I say let's roll."

"And just because I'm the new girl and not family doesn't mean I'm getting left behind," Annabeth announced.

I smiled, grateful to have such great friends. "You don't have to you know; it'll be dangerous and Kronos will no doubt be waiting with a sword," I pointed out, knowing Annabeth wasn't trained to fight.

"More likely to be waiting with a scythe or a sickle, right?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows, proudly correcting me.

"Before you start worrying, we've spent most of the night here training. She's a natural," Thalia informed me.

"I love fighting with the knife!" she grinned.

I chuckled and opened the cupboard. I took out the best bronze knife we had and threw it at Annabeth. I strapped my sheath onto my belt and slipped Riptide in I took out Thalia's folding spear and tossed it to her along with a sword and one for Annabeth. I took knives out for me and Thall and slipped more weapons into the inside pockets of the coat.

"You two might want long coats; we don't want to draw attention to our selves and walking around with swords isn't exactly subtle," I pointed out. We each put on breast and back plates and I told the girls the plan as we did.

We were all set to go at about three am so we tip toed through the house and I was about to open the door when I was frightened half to death.

"Wait!" Thalia hissed out of nowhere.

"What?" I whisper shouted back.

"The front yard is full of reporters!"

"Oh gods," I groaned. "I can get us past them.

"Percy," Annabeth protested. "It'll look a bit suspicious if we go out there now!"

"So we just leave Nico there, with Kronos?" I asked clearly showing my view on that idea.

"She's right Percy," of course, Thall has to be on her side. "Look, it's not uncommon for you to go out for a walk early, so how about we all get so rest, a six we can go then."

"You can distract them while we climb the gate with the stuff we can give you a signal when we're clear and you get rid of them and meet up with us when you're sure no one's following you," Annabeth suggested.

"Girl can plan," Thalia complimented, looking impressed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Six and no later."

I took off my coat, armour and sheath and gave it to the girls. They went upstairs and I went into the back yard to sit by the pond. I liked the pond, It was salt water and so big it was more of a lake, I sat on the stones surrounding the water and began skimming the pieces of chalk and flint which the scattered around me. I purposely gave all my attention to the useless activity, to take my mind off of Nico and the time. Thalia would come for me when it was time and if I focused on the three hour wait my eyes would be glued to my watch. So I sat and listened to the comforting plop of the stones hitting the water.

Annabeth POV

I sat with Thalia, in her room.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked.

"You want the truth or do you want reassurance?" was her answer.

I pondered for a moment. "Truth I guess."

Thalia sighed. "He won't be okay until Nico is back and Kronos is locked up. He's as well as he'll get, I suppose. He'll be better once we get going." She looked down out of the window to where Percy was sitting at the edge of the water, throwing stones with a look of intense concentration. I glanced at Thalia's expression and saw her eyebrows were pulled together and she was biting her bottom lip.

"You're worried," I stated.

"Of course I am. My baby cousin is missing and I'm walking into the trap of a mad man that I've never even met!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're worried about Percy."

"I wish he'd gone to the pool," she whispered.

"Shouldn't you be wishing he'd gone to his room to rest?"

"I'd be more worried if he'd done that." I looked expectantly at her. "If Percy had gone to his room I would say, 'let's go early without him' because it's so unlike him. If he'd have gone to the pool I would have been fine, He'll have swum and cleared his head and I'll have been fine. I suppose the lake is the next best thing but it still isn't ideal."

"He's feeling guilty, and swimming is his favourite thing right? So maybe he thinks he shouldn't be doing something he enjoys?" I suggested.

Thalia looked at me, surprised and impressed. "Yeah, maybe. Come on; let's get some rest."

Percy POV

When the time came I heard footsteps behind me.

"Time to go?" I asked, not turning around.

"Yup," was Thalia's only answer.

"You need to be half way up the side gate and ready to jump to avoid getting seen," I pointed out as the girls started towards the gate.

"We'll be ready. Have your cell on vibrate; I'll give you a miss call when we're clear. Call me when you are," Thall ordered.

I nodded and gave a reassuring smile before heading through the house and to the front door. I grabbed a zip up hoodie from the closet and put it on. As soon as I stepped out of the door I was surrounded by cameras and microphones and bombarded with questions.

"Percy! Do you have and news on your cousin?"

"Is it true you received a letter from a kidnapper?"

"Has there been a ransom call?"

"How do you feel about Nico going missing?"

"How is the rest of your family dealing?"

"Are your privet police equipped to find Nico?"

They seemed endless but I wasn't listening to them. I listened to the soft thuds of the girls landing and watched out the corner of my eye as they ran down the drive way.

Once they were out of sight I glared the press into silence.

"You people have no right to be here! Why do you think you are allowed to but into other people's privet life? Especially when you know it is a bad time?" I growled quietly at them. " 'How do you feel about Nico going missing?' What kind of stupid question is that? As for the family, we're stressed, upset, worried and tired so don't be expecting an interview from them." I felt a vibration in my pocket and knew the girls were away. I took the phone out so the press could see it. "You want to know how 'equipped' the Olymipa privet police are? Well you'll find out when I press speed dial and say seven words to get you all arrested for trespassing and breach of the peace! If you are not off and walking away from my property in one minute that's exactly what I'll do," I threatened.

A couple of them took off, most didn't look convinced though. Exactly sixty seconds later I pressed speed dial zero and brought the phone to my ear. "It's Percy. Paparazzi have surrounded the house."

"We'll be right over," I heard as I held the phone to the closest mike. With that they started to leave and I pushed through the mob and out of the drive. I was out of there for thirty seconds and I already had three reporters following me. I walked into crowds and slipped into allies and lost two of them. The third was persistent though, he managed to stay with me for half an hour before I couldn't take it anymore.

I spun around and marched up to him. "It's not hard for me to call and tell a cop I'm being followed," I hissed. "Get the hell away from me."

"Answer one question first?" he bargained.

"That depends on what it is."

"Do you feel responsible for Nico disappearing?"

I gritted my teeth and walk right up to the short man so I looked intimidating into his face. "Yes," I truthfully answered. "Now get _far_ away from me." The man nodded and walked quickly down the street.

I walked around for a while to make sure I was clear and then called Thalia. "Where are you?"

"We're at an abandoned garage about two miles past the Typhon estate."

"An address would be helpful Thall," I huffed.

"I don't know! Um... Annabeth where are we? ... Half way down 25th street," she informed me.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I hung up and started running.

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too disapionting.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Love Thalia x**


End file.
